The return of Sonic X (OC included)
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: Scott rider, a red hedgehog, a mobion who only seeks a way back off the planet earth, he was transported by a strange power to a different universe, a universe of sonic x, but what happens when he meets different versions of the sonic gang in that universe and what must he seek to find his way back. Story contains OCs. Rated M only because of swearing, stupid really no swearing T
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that is owned by SEGA and this story will contain OCs and it takes place at a Sonic X timeline but in a different universe so I do not own any thing that relates to sonic or the show but I own my character. **

Prologue

Sometimes life can be always the same around möbius, saving everyone from Eggmans wrath to saving a simple child's balloon that floated away in the park. No, life was never simple when I was around to save it but sometimes I really think that I sometimes are the one who created all the violence when I was around. Lets take the new möbius terrorist group for instance, I was the reason why they returned because they wanted some revenge. The same goes with Scrouge, but he wanted something buried deep inside the castle of acorn. I was the one who created that mess and I was the one who fixed it with help from my friends, heh friends, never thought I'd be saying that after what I kept doing to them or what they did to me. First there's sonic the hedgehog, always running around trying to save the day in a rush, all ways getting involved in what things that didn't matter to him. He was the one who lost my friendship way back when he betrayed me for someone who he was jealous about. But lets face it, sonic is a good person deep down, he never gives up, he cares about everyone and he never stopped eating chilli dogs. With all that it doesn't compare with his brother, miles tails Prower. He's a small kind fox that adores his brother sonic, he is also a brilliant mechanic. With his two tails he can take flight for about a couple of minutes. In all my travels and adventures all I have seen tails as is a fucking kiss ass. He never wants to leaves sonics side and is hung up on Fiona fox, all he talks about is ' how lovely her hair is' or' how she hot and can kick you in a seductive way'. If that was my brother I'll tell him to get a proper girlfriend that cares about you, speaking of which, this brings me to princess Sally acorn, a brown chipmunk who always wears a blue small sleeveless jacket as well as tall blue boots, she's smart, pretty and always knows what's going to happen when she makes a plan, but the thing she needs to work on is loyalty. Back when I was a young freedom fighter she had a strange run into someone that threatened her if I didn't go to prison by a set up by GUN, chuckle didn't turn out so great when I pointed a pistol at her head in her office. Which brings me back to another person who kinda hated me a bit, and that person was Amy Rose, she was a pink hedgehog wearing a red miniskirt with pink trainers, I don't know what they look like I don't get time to look at her bottom half when your trying to ignore her from her nagging, like when she talks you know not to interrupt because she'll get mad and give a swing at you with her piko piko hammer, I should know what it feels like, bloody awful and painful. On the up side she is full of energy and is always at the ready for a fight but I like her, she keeps sonic away by chasing after him and threatening him to marry her, but at least she fucking 14 same age as tails or it would be fucking creepy. I think it's enough with the friends description, I'm here on a planet called earth, the year here is 2012, I was sent here by a unknown energy and the reason, still unknown. This planet earth isn't the same as möbius but it looks like I'll be staying here for awhile, just in till I find my way back. This place is crazy, all I see are humans and live animals around, I'm in a city alleyway recording this on a continues loop through time and space, the crazy doctor still has some good toys laying around his base. The city I am located is station square in this universe, if you receive this transmission and able to get into this world, I will be transmitting my cords on the same loop all the time. This is Scott Rider, sighing off for this week

**this is a quick prologue but I will do the first chapter then the second will have another one of these then the story will continue and please tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1 party welcome

**disclaimer: I do not own any character that is owned by SEGA or part of the story that is sonic x, I just muck around with the story a bit to put in the OCaps plus there will be a bit more in the next chapter **

Chapter 1 party welcome

Scott rider was a red hedgehog with long red spikes going down to shoulder length, he also wore a black leather jacket, ripped blue jeans and black and white high-top trainers. He was standing Down the dark alley way, starring at the humans as they walked past the alley way. Scott saw all the faces that walked past him. Scott took in a deep breath and let out a large sigh.

" in this world I'm a freak, if I walk out there people will start starring at me, or worse" Scott thought to himself, looking at the red sky indicating that the sun was setting in the back ground.

Scott took a step back to make his whole body into silhouette, Scott took his m9 pistol out and reloaded it, putting a a fresh clip. When he finished that he put it into his jacket pocket and zipped up the pocket so people wouldn't know he has it. He looked down by his feet and saw a brown baseball cap, Scott lifted it off the ground, taking it to his face to get a better look. It was clean from inside and out, Scott grew a smirk and he put it on with the tip pointing downwards and lifting up the collar on his jacket so no one could see his face but his spikes might give it away, but he needed to get out of that alley way. It started to have that hobo effect that appeared and affect him. Scott shrugged it off and thought no one would notice, besides its hair, everyone would stare at a person with pink or blue hair so red won't make a difference he thought. Scott took a step out of the alley way, looking down to conceal his face from the crowd of people. Scott started to walk down the street with the busy people walking past, it looked like he was the only one walking towards the oncoming pedestrians.

The sun started to set with the add of not many people on the road and streets just a couple driving slowly and walking with bags in their hands, " I'm hungry and thirsty, man wouldn't I go for a burger right now" Scott thought to him self as he heard his stomach growling. Scott found a bench down the road in a huge city. Scott went and sat down on the bench looking out towards the road and closed shops. Scott didn't feel cold, it was warm like a summer day, all hot and no breeze right when you want it. Scott sighed as he leaned froward on the bench. Thinking about how much he misses home right about now.

" there's no place like home, a warm bed, a roof over my head and friends that would probably help me no matter what" Scott said to him self as he leaned forward thinking, looking at the floor. Scott soon felt a large breeze that shot past him, letting Scott close his eyes and take it in.

" ahh, a sudden breeze...wait a sudden large breeze. It can't be?" Scott thought to him self, standing up by the bench looking down the road. All he saw were cars parked up along side the road with lamp posts lighting up the area around the shops and cars. Scott closed his eyes and listened to sounds in the air. When everything went quiet around Scott, he managed to hear the faint sound of sirens coming his way. Scott quickly opened his eyes to see a flash of blue run past at incredible speed.

" out of the people, he had to be the one to receive my transmission" Scott moaned as he looks down the street where the blue blur ran off. Scott suddenly turned his attention to the sirens down the road, blearing off all the way down the street. Scott saw a stranded police formation, one car behind the other going down the street. " he's got into more trouble then me" Scott thought to him self as he watched the police vehicles drive by. Scott had a closer look at one of the cops, he was sticking out the window with a hunting rifle in hand out the window, this made Scott change his attitude as the police car kept driving past. Scott looked at one of the last police cars driving up the road, Scott took a deep breath and waited, when the police car was nearly on top, Scott ran out towards the road, the police car window was down luckily. Scott jumped, making a entrance to the police car in the passenger seat. Scott smiled with a large sigh thinking that he made it there. He turned round to see a police officer look extremely baffled but didn't k ow which, one that he made it into the police car while moving and didn't leave a scratch or the fact that he's a red hedgehog.

"Now I suggest you jump out before I kick it out" Scott said in a polite manner, the police officer nodded, opening the door and rolling out. Scott swapped seats, making him the driver in the car, Scott did t even car about the seat belt but he cared about getting to Sonic first. Scott pulled out of e formation and slid round, making him turn the opposite way. Scott clicked on the screen, coming up with a city large map with the arrow pointing the opposite way the police cars were going.

" if I turn my next right and follow straight I can get onto the highway, its where I would go to get some speed at night" Scott thought to him self, already making his way there. When he reached the highway he looked in the behind mirror, seeing a large number of cars driving by with a blue blur running beside a red F1 racecar. Scott suddenly took shock into effect when he saw the speeds that they were going. Scott readied to jump onto one of the cars, thinking that its going to kill him if he gets it wrong. As the cars got into range Scott started to run up the highway at the speed he could run at, fast but not super speed fast like sonic. Scott looked behind his shoulder while he ran, seeing the cars almost there. He jumped high as he could with his hands out in front, before Scott knew he was hooked onto one of the F1 cars but white. Scott yelled out in pain from the pull of the arm. The wind was pushing against Scott like a bloody brick wall was in the way but neither the less he started to use all his strength to pull himself in front of the spoiler that was on the back. He was there when he saw a human in the one man driver seat, seeing how he's driving and how it says emergency ejector seat leaver on the side of the car, Scott smiled with a evil look in his eye. Scott tried to push against the strong wind once more, just barely making to the leaver at the side. Scott looked at the cockpit with the human in side, Scott could tell underneath his helmet he was starring at Scott's red face and spiky hair. Scott smiled and waved with his free hand a d pulled the leaver, Scott heard a small faint girly scream.

" I didn't see any female features on that human?" Scott thought to him self as he tried to climb into the cockpit. Scott entered the one man seat and they lid decided to close, giving Scott a nice non breeze environment. Scott smiled as he saw only a gear shift and a wheel with a special red button that said N2o on the side. Scott looked out to see the other white cars pulling back but the red staying with Sonic which he could properly see right now as he drives next to the red F1 car. Scott smiled as he drove next to it, letting the human driving it turn his head to see Scott's face as he sits in the driver seat, Scott saw a computer map inside the F1 car, now Scott knows why the other cars pulled away, " THE FUCKING BRIDGE IS OUT!"

Scott grinned madly as the red car and sonic sped off, Scott needed to catch up so he pulled it up a gear, speeding to catch them up. Scott soon sped past sonic and the red car making troll smile as he went past them, Scott saw underneath the helmet of the red car diver and if his eyes were any wider he'll be a god dam fly. Scott soon drove past and was ahead of them by a long shot.

" come on sonic do your thing so I can push this fucking button" Scott said to himself in the car, anxious to push it. Scott looked at the side a saw a burst of blue light speed past, Scott smiled as he pushed the red button. Scott went passed the meter on 300mph, it shot past, breaking the speed clock. Scott soon heard a massive sound of a bang out side, knowing he just broke the sound barrier. Scott soon cached up to sonic, leaving a flash of white in the F1 car as he sped up next to him. Scott looked to him left, pointing in front of him in a worried expression. Sonic was shocked that someone had caught up to him right there when he was at his near top speed. Scott struggled some more, holding the steering wheel with one hand and the other pointing back and forth in front of him while looking even more worried. Sonic didn't know what to do at that point but smirk at the red hedgehog speeding up beside him. Scott looked more confused about sonic not listening or not being a complete dick around him. Scott sighed, looking down at the steering wheel when he felt a strange feeling about being lighter. Scott looked out the window again to see that he was flying over a bunch of house next to sonic. Scott couldn't help but laugh at sonics facial expression when he was flying through the air without being on a plane. Scott saw sonic was going down after a while when they were flying, Scott judged quickly where sonic was going to land and ejected out of the F1 car, but without the proper seat being there he had no parachute. Scott's face turned white in what he done,

" ejecting out of a speeding flying car without no parachute...well...it's new I can say that but, SHIT!" Scott thought to him self as he fell next to sonic, who looked down, finding that they were going to hit the swimming pool down below.

SPLASH!

Scott fell into the pool first, making a huge splash that held like a fountain for a brief second in the air before

SPLASH!

Came again from sonic the hedgehog making a unwelcome entrance to a private pool, same going with Scott. Sonic sank to the bottom of the pool, trying to run on the spot to see if he can make his way to the surface. Sonic soon grew tired and crossed his arms and sank back down to the bottom of the pool, annoyed about how he's stuck down there. But something soon struck his eye when he saw a red hedgehog sink to the bottom of the pool unconscious.

" whoa, now I know I was the one who hit the water like a cannonball but how did he land?" Sonic thought to him self as he looks at the red hedgehog face closed and bubbles coming out of his nose. Sonic soon heard a crash from above him, turning his attention to look, only to see a hand come down onto his arm, sonic looked back at the red hedgehog and saw that he was being held onto as well by a arm. Sonic soon was dragged out of the pool, coughing up water and gasping for air while he was on his hands and knees starring at the red hedgehog lying in front of him. Sonic turned his head towards his rescuer to see a human boy with red auburn style hair, he was also wearing a red top with white sleeves. He was also wearing blue jeans.

" are you ok?" The boy asked patting the blue hedgehog on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thank you" sonic replied, looking at cris in the corner of his eye, still panting from the loss of air.

" I didn't think you could talk" the boy asked, looking surprised at the blue hedgehog.

" naturally"

" wow, you really can talk, I...I'm chris. And-and what's your name?" Chris asked softly, still kneeling where he stood.

" I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog" sonic said, smiling as he looks at chris in the corner of his eye once more.

" cough...cough cough...I'm Scott by the way,cough cheers for the save" Scott woke up, coughing up water onto the side. Scott looked at the boy who was all confused about what the red hedgehog said. Sonic was the one who didn't have a clue in what the red hedgehog said to him.


	3. Chapter 2 the raid part I

Chapter 2 the raid part I

" this is Scott rider, signing on for today on Eggmans radio on a continuos loop through time and space, please if anyone is out there and is listening to this please find a way to bring me back, I'm on a planet called earth, and I have sonic the hedgehog with but I don't know how he got into this world, maybe just like how something happened to him back in our world, but lets get to the point, me and sonic the hedgehog was saved by a human boy called Chris Thorndyke, from a swimming pool. I was knocked out while sonic just...well...couldn't swim, sonic ran Into the authority's while on his first day here, I tried to contact him by stealing a police car, stealing a high tech police F1 car and flew in the air only to have a dip in the pool. If you want crazy,but sonic doesn't know me, it's strange but he really doesn't know me at all. I mean come on, who couldn't forget the time where he tried to..to..to, on second thought I won't go into detail, but if anyone can hear me back home...please respond, Scott rider, keeping this signal alive and kicking, signing off" Scott said into the radio that he nicked from Eggman, holding onto a railing on a balcony on a huge house that was owned by chris.

" why do you even do that?" Sonic said softly, lying on the roof looking down at Scott with one eye open.

" because I want to get off this god dam planet...no offence" turning his head towards chris who shook his head while holding a phone.

" so you don't know me at all" Scott tried to make a confiscation, while chris was trying to call someone on the phone.

" nota clue "

" then where do you come from?" Scott replied instantly, leaning backwards on the balcony.

" I come from a planet called möbius and something tells me that your the same." Sonic spoke with his eyes closed, leaning his head back on his arms and relaxing.

" where were fighting a war against Eggman for the kingdom of acorn" Scott spoke a bit quieter, looking down at the floor feeling worried about how everyone back home is probably missing him right now.

" the kingdom of what?" Sonic looked confused in response, acting like he didn't know what Scott was on about.

" you don't know the kingdom of acorn, you must know, you've dated the princess how any times and got jealous about me going out with her once, don't tell me you forgot about that" Scott was a bit in shock with his mouth open a tiny bit.

" you've lost me there pal, but I don't know any princess of acorns" sonic replied, closing his eyes once more, leaning his head backwards on his arms to relax. Sonic and Scott grew their attention to chris when he was talking on the phone.

"I'm sorry. It's been raining, so filming has been held up a bit. It doesn't look like I'll be home by next week after all. I'm sorry about the change. But I sent you a present by airmail." The woman on the phone sounded depressed.

" yeah?" Chris asked back, don't know what she sent.

" it's that Cotten candy you like!" The woman sounded happy on the phone.

"Thank you! Um...mom...To be honest, there's something I have to apologize for" chris sounded a bit guilty when he spoke on the phone and stared at sonic and Scott. Scott was looking back at chris while sonic had his eyes shut,

" oh? What?"

"That thing I promised about not going into the pool at 12 at night" chris rubbed his neck.

" your swimming at that hour? His mother replied, sounding a but shocked.

" nah it's not like that, I saved two cats from downing in the pool last night" chris said down the phone, while Scott crosses his arms and leans on the rail again with a eyebrow raised. Sonic opened one eye on the balcony, looking at how chris was looking at him and Scott.

" oh, that ok chris, you are always so every kind, see you later chris" his mother said to him before she hung up the phone.

Chris turned round to see sonic jump of the roof and land on the balcony railings to sit, Scott stepped aside, trying not to get anywhere near him, even though this is not the real sonic from my world, I still know what he is likes out thought to himself.

" by "cats" did you mean us" sonic asked, lying on the railing sideways with his feet up.

" yeah...are you mad, if I'd have said hedgehogs she wouldn't have understood" chris replied, putting his arms out to his side.

" what do you mean?"

" well, a hedgehog is much smaller, about...yay big and this small" chris moved his hands to make a example of the size.

" you guys are really special!, your size...and you can talk!,hay, when did you guys learned to speak?" Chris asked.

" I was way young at my age to speak, let's just say a little complication kinda happened in the future" Scott spoke up, looked at his with his arms crossed,

" I can't remember that far back" sonic answered. Scratching his head.

" your 18, what the heck are you on about, I think you could remember your child hood" Scott blabbed out, looking at sonic like he's an idiot.

" for the record I'm 16" sonic replied, making Scott scratch his head with confusement.

" but my sonics 18 in my world, who the fu...hell are you" Scott held back because of chris was standing there.

" wait a minute, your 18" chris entered the talk.

" yeah? Why?"

" nothing, just asking" chris said before the phone rang once again. Chris answered it.

" hello?dad!"

" Hey, Chris? I just heard from your mother. She said a cat got into the pool during the night? Sorry about that, Chris. A cat shouldn't be able to get by the security so easily." His father spoke across the phone, getting Scott's and sonics attention.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm alright. I scared it away pretty quickly. When I glared at it, it got scared and ran away!" Chris said across the phone, trying to act all tough with his dad.

"Is that right?"

"And besides, I have Grampa here. And there's Mr. Tanaka, too. And dad, you're probably really busy, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Very."

"So you don't need to worry. I'm doing fine."

"Really? Well, in that case, I'll say goodbye now. I love you."

"I love you too, dad. Bye. Well, what should we do for your breakfast? What do you usually eat?" Chris finished, hanging up the phone and looking towards the two hedgehogs starring at him.

" what do hedgehog eat here?" Sonic asked, touching his chin with a thinking look.

" when I checked up on the net this morning they said this would be good" chris held two bowls out towards sonic and Scott.

Sonic and Scott both took a piece of the brown lump and looked at each other before putting it in their mouth at the same time. Sonic shivered with a disgusted look on his face and pushed the bowl away from him. Scott kept chewing in the same piece and soon tasted a strange taste in the back if his throat, he reached into his mouth and picked it out with a huge disgusted look on his face.

" I survived in the wild on another planet where they tried to kill me and I've never tasted worse" Scott replied, picking out the bits of food in his mouth.

" I've never tasted something so vile, what is it?" Sonic asked standing on the railing.

" it's cat food" chris said, looking into the brown chunks.

" no way! Give me a break!" Sonic said, jumping off the railing and into the nearby tree.

" where are you going? You can't just run off like that, the police might still be looking for you" chris said, holding onto the railing raising his voice towards sonic.

" he has a point sonic" Scott said walking up towards the railing next to chris.

" sorry but I'm a gourmet eater" sonic said before running off somewhere.

" sonic!, oh great he's gone" chris sighed, letting to of the railings " so what do you eat" chris spoke to Scott, getting his attention.

" whatever you eat really, real food you know" Scott answered, looking at chris.

" follow me to the kitchen, I think we can whip you something up like a sandwich or something" chris smiled, walking away from Scott.

" thank you for your hospitality, master Chris" Scott changed his attitude towards him.

" can you just call me chris, and I would like to point out something, why don't you run like sonic" chris asked, walking down the hallway with Scott next to him.

" I don't have a super power like sonic or knuckles, but I'm really good at shooting and combat skills" Scott said, taking out the m9 pistol in his pocket and showing it towards chris. Chris reacted by pushing it back into Scott's pocket, really worried about what happens is any one sees.

" don't point that thing out in the open, if someone sees your in huge trouble" chris whispered. Moving away from Scott when he zipped up the pocket with the gun inside.

" ok! Ok, just don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm only showing you" Scott whispered back, walking down the huge staircase that was located just in the lobby of the house.

Scott and chris made their way to the kitchen unnoticed from everyone who was in the house. Chris was the first to get a fresh ready made sandwich out of the fridge and gave it to Scott.

" you like ham salad right?" Chris let go of the plate when Scott got a hold of it. Scott took a large bite out of it, digging his fangs into the sandwich and ripping apart of it off to chew.

" you bet I do" Scott smiled as he took another bite out of the sandwich, looking towards chris to see what's he going to do next.

" what were you planning on doing for the rest of the day?" Scott said with a mouth full of food.

" I think you want to slow down on demolishing that sandwich, you'll get a stomach ack" chris spoke his mind, seeing how Scott's nearly finished his sandwich.

" I'm sorry that it bothers you, but I haven't eaten in two days because of the whole me getting here thing" Scott said clearly, finishing the sandwich with a gulp.

" so how did you get here on this world anyway?" Chris asked, walking towards the living room. Scott was about to open his mouth before he saw sonic sitting down eating a massive sub sandwich. Chris didn't mind and sat down next to sonic, starring at Scott waiting for a answer.

" don't know, but I think it has something to do with a flash of light from my world and...poof!, I'm in this world where everything and everyone I cared about are..are..sigh are probably looking for me as we speak, but what are the chances of that they'll find me" Scott looked like he was about to shed a tear right before the tv screen soon turned on, showing a new reporter talking I to a microphone.

" Because of the extreme speed, it might be difficult to understand what you're seeing here. We attempted to gather eyewitness accounts to find out what happened" the women report said, speaking into the microphone on the screen, it then cut to two police officers standing next to each other baffled about what happened still.

" the culprit was about this high, blue. And I think it was a hedgehog" one of the police officers said rubbing his head.

" but I was high jacked by a red hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket and blue ripped jeans" the other police officer spoke up, grabbing the microphone and placing it near his mouth.

" let...go!, ugh!...and now back to our witness's" the reporter fought over the microphone.

" it went right by me like " wooosh!" " a man said standing in the crowd.

" I'm not exaggerating, but the thing must've been going at mach speed!" Another man popped up, looking all surprised. It turned now to a scientist in a lab now talking.

" As for the so-called "U-M-A" If the question is, "Was it...some kind of Unidentified Mysterious Animal?" The answer is "No." Because, among the animals, the cheetah is the fastest of all but it still cannot run faster than a car. There shouldn't be any animals capable of running at that speed..."

" is it good?" Chris asked, looking at sonic eat his sub.

"...rather I think it would be appropriate to ask whether it is some kind of machine, instead" the scientist finished.

" I guess it's ok" sonic replied, taking another bite out of the sub.

" chris, do you want anyone to know that were here?" Scott asked, starring at the door in the corner of his eye.

" I think it would be for the best that people didn't know right now" chris answered Scott, looking a bit suspicious at Scott how he's starring at the door.

" well then you better be ready" Scott said, moving towards where the door would open on him.

" ready? Ready for what?" Chris and sonic was confused about what Scott meant. The door to the living room opened, with Scott binding behind the door, chris's grandfather chuck entered the room with a smile. Without noticing the blue hedgehog sitting there.

"Did you hear, Chris? They said some kind of mysterious machine appeared and defeated the S-Team! And their still trying to find a missing S-Team f1 car that was apparently stolen" chuck spoke, finishing his sentence to see chris hold a pillow towards sonic face, trying to hide him. Scott was still hiding behind the door holding his breath.

"Hey! What are you doing Chris?! Hey!" Sonic shouted, struggling to get the pillow out of his face, when he managed to break free of the pillow he disgruntledly crosses is arms and sat in the couch.

"Blue...and looked like a hedgehog..." Chuck spoke, looking at sonic. Chuck suddenly grabbed sonic, looking at his body while he holds him like a toy,

" whoah, hay!" Sonic moaned, trying to squirm out of Chucks hold.

" now, I wonder how..." Chuck pulls a screwdriver out of his pocket and starts to jab sonics back with it, making the cold steel touch his back that give him a shiver down his spine.

" Stop!" Sonic shouted before he jumped out of Chucks hold and landed on his feet in front of the tv screen.

" this is so wrong on many ways I can't believe it" Scott started to chuckle behind the door, having him self a good time watching so ic get owned by a old man with a screwdriver.

" sit still!" Chuck walked up to sonic, holding the screwdriver in his hand with his hand up next to his face.

" Um...Grampa...He-Sonic isn't a machine. And neither is Scott" Chris pointed towards Scott hiding behind the door, chuck had a look and saw Scott pushing the door to show him self.

" you better not poke that thing at me or its going up your..." Scott pointed at Chuck in a non joking way.

" Scott!" A word came out of Chris's mouth, getting Scott's attention. Scott sighed when he saw chris shout out at him.

" fine, lets start over, I'm Scott rider, and you are" Scott crossed his arms in a annoyed look.

" well, I'm Chuck Thorndyke. It's...well, a brilliant pleasure to meet you both by the way who are you" chuck pointed towards Sonic.

" I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog and-!" Sonic turned his attention to the tv screen when he heard a familiar voice, as well as Scott turned towards the screen.

"Please stay away. I'm so scared. Please stay away." A Bunnie on the screen sounded scared and was hugging a blue creature. The Bunnie was on the sitting on the Ice Express International Logistics banner, surrounded by police and reporters.

" Cream?!" Scott and sonic said at the same time, shocked about how she got up there in there first place.

" friends of yours?" Chris asked, looking at the screen to see cream scared as hell with all the people being there.

"So it wasn't just me who came to this weird world! All right, I'm comin'!" Sonic said before running out of the door with his speed,

" sonic! Do you even know where they are?" Chris shouted, making sonic to come running back shrugging his shoulders.

" you can't blame sonic for being sonic, no matter what he does, he does it being a asshole" Scott said giving a wave of his hand towards them before walking out the door away from them. Sonic sped up and stopped right In front of Scott, glaring at him.

" I don't know what your sonic has done to you or anyone else, but I am not that sonic, it's either you can help or be ignorant and leave" sonic quickly said, giving a stare at him for a minute after he said it.

Scott walked past sonic, giving a small barge of the shoulder to push him out of the way.

" I know that your not the sonic from my world but I just have that feeling that something's going to happen" Scott starred in front of him as he spoke, not looking at sonic or chris.

Scott walked off, saying " earning trust from me is hard nowadays". Chris and Sonic watched as Scott left the electronic gates with his hands in his pockets.

" ahh who needs him, we can rescue that Bunnie on our own, I just got off the phone with someone and they tell told me that she's being held in a facility called " area 99". Now if you come with me to the car, we can get moving." Chuck was poking his head round the cornerWillard

A/n: I will not be going through all 77 episodes of the sonic x and change them, but I will go through the important ones where it changes for them and where the characters come into the story. And there is another OC about to co e into the story, I just need to get it in the right chapter like next or 4.


	4. Chapter 3 the raid part II

Chapter 3 the raid part II

Scott was walking down the road, depressed about being on the planet and not on his home planet. "sigh...I miss my home, I miss my friends, and I miss..." Scott sighed, looking down onto the pavement with his hands in his pockets " it never goes my way does it, just like how I got sent to Scrouge's world or the time where I almost went through time thanks to Charlotte to gave us a disk that proved what would've happened if we'd went" Scott softly finished, starting to walk down the street again,

" but...the way how cream looked so petrified was a bit...sad really, and what did cream ever do to me" Scott thought to him self, thinking about what he's gunna do next.

" I might not trust easily but I don't leave innocents behind, no matter what the cost" Scott said to him self, looking towards his left on the opposite side of the road to see a Harley Davison chopper bike just sitting there. Scott looked at the shiny lamp post and saw his reflection. He nodded to him self, running towards the Harley and hot-wiring it, to start it up. When the engine started Scott drove down the street with a helmet on so no one could see his face.

" lets go save a Bunnie rabbit, pfft. Ha. Saving a Bunnie rabbit from a army base, what a challenge" Scott raised his voice so he could hear him self going down the road with the wind blistering at him with his coat going in the wind.

( in chucks covetable car)

Sonic was sitting in the back on the car while chuck drives in the driver seat and chris is on the computer looking at the bases schematics. They were driving along a dessert area, trying to find a military

" I'm never riding in a slow bucket like this ever again, sheesh!" Sonic moaned about going slow in the car, crossing his arms with a unhappy mood.

" now, now" chuck said to sonic, keeping his eyes on the road. Chris was going down the glove compartment, taking out a weird looking head set with a one red visor attached to a headphone.

" is this it?" Chris asked his grandfather, putting it in his view.

" that's it" chuck said to chris, letting chris hand it over to sonic. Sonic grabbed and looked at it, seeing how its custom made especially for him.

" put it on." Chris asked nicely, watching sonic put the headphone over his ear and the red visor over his right eye.

Sonic smiled and put both thumbs up at chris " stylish...what does it do?" Sonic asked without a clue.

"It's an infrared scope. The interior of Area 99 might be covered with infrared sensor traps. But if you wear that, you should be able to see them." Chuck answered sonic, turning his head to look at sonic wearing them. Chuck looked back at the road to see huge facility of area 99. With guards everywhere and light armoured vehicles in side the compound.

" thanks! Well, see you up ahead!" Sonic said, jumping out of the and using his speed to sprint off towards the compound.

"Whoah. He's faster than anything I've ever seen! All right" chuck was astonished by sonics speed, giving a quick look to chris to see him nod,

Meanwhile

In the compound was Cream and Cheese in a tube surrounded by scientists on computers starring at her, and typing on to a computer. Cream and Cheese were looking through the glass tube that they were in, holding their hands on the glass, looking worried as the scientists are around started to stare mercifully.

" what are they gunna do to us?" Cream thought in her head, looking frightened.

(Back On The highway towards area 99)

Scott was cruising along on the borrowed chopper bike, feeling the wind push against him as he drove down the dessert region. Scott was going down the road when he saw a car parked on the side of the road, out of sight from a huge military base. Scott drove past the car to see chris and chuck looked at a computer.

" something tells me that sonics already infiltrated the base, I better hurry and make a distraction...you know...for fun" Scott smiled underneath the helmet, starring at the base as he drives up to it. Chris and chuck turned their attention to the bike driving towards the base, they shrugged their shoulders about the person driving towards it. They continued to look down at the computer watching sonics progress on rescuing cream.

Sonic found a way into the base by finding the ventilation way In. He managed to speed past all the troops in the yard with no one seeing him and he found the way in down the vents. As he went through there was a big drop going down that sonic didn't notice but didn't surprise him. When he hit the floor of the shaft sonic spoke to sonic through the headset "I'm in the vent!"

" roger!" Chris answered back, turning towards chuck " do you even know where their even being held grandpa?"

" yeah! " chuck said grabbing chris's headset " if you find something out of the ordinary and then You should find them"

" that's a pretty vague answer" chris said looking at chuck with a shocked face.

" I'll find it" sonic said back with enthusiasm, crawling around the ducks. He crawled round to find a crate in the vent looking down to the corridor, the sight gave sonic a bit of worry when he saw no blind spot in the corridor. He saw cameras everywhere and through his infrared visor he saw trip wires all around the corridor.

" looks like a dead end up here, I gotta save cream though" sonic whispered to himself, pulling the crate up and to the side so he can jump down. When he landed he quickly dashed past the slow moving cameras, trying to stay out of their view.

" way to slow!" Sonic said, giving a large smile as he speeds past the cameras in the corridor in till he hit a giant lab door by the looks of it.

" is this more out of the ordinary or what, but how am I going to do this. It's going to be hard to escape with cream and cheese as well as me, looks like I have to compensate with It" sonic stood at the lab door thinking how he's going to get in and out.

Meanwhile in a different location...in a different universe

At the castle of acorn in a lab room was Nicole, the lynx with the a bandaged purple robe with a nanite body. With her was Sally acorn, the princess chipmunk that wears a blue jacket and boots as her clothes. To add it up was a human named Connor Jenkins ( if you don't know him from my others stories ill tell description, plus he is owned by cheezel1193), a blond hair human that wore a long white sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket on top and grey skinny jeans on the bottom, he also wore black and white high-top Converse trainers, his eyes were different with his left being blue and right red. He was standing at a computer, listening to a faint radio transmission. Sally and Nicole were standing at a table with words and weird numbers on.

" how can one person just vanish in to thin air in the city while doing a task to deliver blueprints to tails" Nicole spoke, picking up one of the sheets and analysing it.

" Scott isn't the one who runs, he's the one to take a fight head on, just look what happened months ago. Coming out of Scrouge's world and then taking a terrorist group head on the next day, we need to find him to complete another mission because of Eggmans return" Connor said, holding on headphone to his ear trying to listen to the faint radio transmission.

" he disappeared with the blueprints for tails, and if we don't get it back we won't have a kingdom to fight for when Eggman invades" Sally grunted at Connor.

" geez, take a chill pill princess, we will find Sc-!" Connor stopped talking to listen to the faint transmission, " this is Scott Rider, I'll be-sczzt- this on a contiu-sczzt-oop, please-sczzt- anyone out there, please help" Connor listened to the faint transmission just enough to jump up and shout the word " yes!", Nicole and Sally both ran to Connor to see him type on the keyboard, with a location map on the screen.

" we might be able to find where the heck he is now" Connor smiled, looking at where the signal is coming from. When the location was about to come up, it said 'location unknown' on the screen, making Connor slam his fists on the table " fuck! The location was inside the city but its coming and going"

" wait a minute, go back up to where it was going" Nicole asked, bending down to look at the computer better. Connor scrolled down to the location where it was going and Nicole grew a smile on her face.

" there was this burst of power that emitted there early this morning, that must've been where Scott was, but the power was full of chaos energy from my readings." Nicole spoke with a smile on her face.

" so that means there was a chaos control moment right there at that time, but the question is, where did he end up to. He could've landed on another planet, another universe or" Connor typed on the computer, coming up with different wave lengths for the radio transmission " or he could've went to a different timeline where he landed on a different möbius, isn't that what sonic keeps on saying when he went through strange portals to alternate realties where everyone acted differently and dress differently to"

" yeah, by the looks of the signal, we can pinpoint what reality he is in and might send him back or we can get someone over there" Nicole gave a huge smile, looking back at the paperwork that was on the table.

( back out side of area 99)

Scott was driving towards the huge military base of area 99, where they had metal fences, a toll booth...and a fuck load of troops around the base, inside and out. Scott hopped on the seat of his bike, crouching down on the bike looking forwards at the toll booth with barrels directly behind them.

" lets get this over and done with, I have to find my way home" Scott said to himself under the helmet. When he came close towards the toll booth, the guards stood in front of the booth looking out towards Scott. The first thing they done was dived out he way when Scott jumped off the bike and it followed underneath the gate of the booth and sliding across the ground, producing sparks as it slid. It crashed in to the oil drums, knocking them over with hard force. Scott saw a oil drum leak while he was in mid air from the jump. Scott quickly went down his pocket and took three shots at the bike, trying to make a little spark as the oil was over it. As the third shot made contact made a little spark, igniting the flame all over the bike and the oil drums. Scott landed on the floor with a forward roll to stop the pain on his legs taking the fall. He looked up to see what looks like a tanker truck right beside it. Scott dived down to the floor and held the helmet he was wearing.

BOOM!

( inside area 99 compound)

Sonic was startled by a huge explosion that rattled the compound, he looked back down the hall to see the cameras stopped working and the lights was slowly turning off one by one. Sonic heard a voice all over the compound was " High Beam system - Malfunction. High Beam system - Malfunction". As the last light turned off the door opened to see through his visor who was there. He saw scientists running around shouting " who turned the lights off". Sonic reacted using his speed towards the tube holding Cream and Cheese, he smashed it by kicking it, at his speed would break it with the force going behind him. Cream and Cheese both fell to the floor, frightened. Sonic grabbed Creams and Cheese's arm and started to run slowly out the door.

"Soni-" was all that came out of Creams voice, shocked to see him there rescuing her.

Back at the room was two technicians investigating the cause of the malfunction, they found tiny paper aeroplanes cut the power cables.

" Paper airplanes? That's stupid- Who on Earth...? Forget it. Hurry with the repairs!" The main technician was angry at what caused the cut power cables.

" right away sir"

Back out at the hall way was Sonic, Cream and Cheese running down the hallway with the cameras still not working.

" did you do this?" Cream asked in her sweet little voice, running with Sonic down the corridor.

" Nope, wasn't me! It just happened on its own." Sonic replied the question, turning his head towards Cream as he runs down the corridor.

" you always have good luck sonic" Cream smiled as she ran down the corridor.

" you think so?" Sonic smirked back, suddenly turning round to see the lights come on with the cameras as well. They stopped to see all the cameras point at them.

" I'm sorry. I think it's because I said something bad" Cream held he hands towards her face with a guilty look.

" it's not your fault" Sonic spoke to Cream while looking at the cameras looking at them. Sonic noticed that the cameras were normal but with a red laser sight on them, sonic watched as a laser came out towards him, making him move his body to the left out the way.

" Lets get out of here now!" sonic grabbed Creams and Cheeses arm and started to run down the corridor at a high speed, making Cream and Cheese close their eyes because of the wind pushing against them.

" what's happening down there sonic?" Chris spoke through the headset, looking at area 99 come up in flames.

" don't worry about me!" Sonic replied through his headset, letting go of Creams hand and spin dashing the cameras up.

" Cream run now!" Sonic shouted, spin dashing another set of cameras. Cream didn't argue and grabbed Cheese, running towards the exit at her slow speed. She was running down the corridor when she heard a strange loud voice come over the corridor "Closing off corridors".

" it's closing!" Cream shouted, making sonic jump down and grab Cream once again, speeding down the corridor, dodging the lasers and the closing corridors doors. As they were running they noticed small paper aeroplanes crashing into the cameras, making them explode.

" what are those?" Cream asked, noticing the paper aeroplanes " what's happening?"

" I dunno but nows our chance!" Sonic said, rushing on ahead leading to a stair way. They were climbing the stairs when a laser sliced through a section of the stairs where cream was running, sonic reacted by catching her hand as she nearly fell. Sonic pulled her up, looking back to see that part of the stairs being sliced by the laser.

"We'll be okay from here on out - maybe. That was pretty scary, huh?" Sonic took a deep breath, seeing cream bring a smile to her face.

"No. Thank you Sonic!" Cream said with a great big smile on her face.

" it was nothing" sonic replied, grabbing Cream and jumping onto the next set of stairs just when he started to hear a small rotor noise but it was not a normal aeroplane, this one he remembered about who it had to be. Sonic grabbed creams arm and ran up the stairs to the roof and jumped off the tall building, only to catch and hold onto a wing of a small plane,

" So it was Tails all along" cream raised her voice, holding on to the wing while looking looking at Tails.

" hang on tight so you don't fall off" Tails smiled, giving a wave of his hand to them.

On the ground was Scott, drowsy with the explosion that went off. he slowly pushed him self up, still wearing the black helmet that was around him. All he noticed when he stood up was a bunch of army troops around him, pointing their M16's at him. Scott gave a large sigh when he raised his hands. But something got his attention when he heard a aeroplane close to him, when he looked up he saw the X-tornado fly away from the base.

" I still remember the first time I got left behind, but this time it kinda feels good. Saving a 8 year old from a military base, I don't mind...just this once though" Scott said to him self as he slowly reached for his helmet.

" Make any sudden movements and we will fire upon you!' A trooper shouted, readying his gun at Scott.

Scott ignored them and took off the helmet, showing his face towards the troopers only for them to look confused with what he looked like.

" a red hedgehog? Isn't that the one that stole a police car and that F1 guys car" one of the guards pointed out, lowering his gun to look at his fellow troops.

" you will not ask him anything" a voice came from behind the troops, getting Scott's attention with widening his eyes at the figure " he's coming back with me to answer for this!" Scott looked at the figure to see it was commander tower, leader of GUN.

" you gotta be fucking kidding me, he's here as well..or maybe this is another universes commander tower, yes! It has to be" Scott thought in his head, looking at his sides to see two GUN soldiers at his sides, handcuffing him to them. The commander walked up towards Scott and bent down, looking into his eyes with a grin of his teeth " you're going to regret ever coming here". Scott was forced to turn around to look at the GUN truck that was open and full of troops and robots beside it.

" another arrest from GUN, Im wondering if its a curse of a gift, I can't figure out which one though" Scott though to him self, taking a step into the truck with the doors closing behind him as the two troops follow Scott.

(Back at chris's house )

" I'm chris, me and sonic just became friends yesterday" chris greeted tails and Cream in the garage at his house.

"I'm Tails. Sonic and I are always together. Right Sonic?" Tails greeted himself to chris.

" I'm Cream. And this is my friend, Cheese. Pleased to meet you" Cream curtsied.

Chuck was looking at a tiny paper aeroplane " Now, this is really something! Where did you get this kind of science and technology"

""Where?" I can only tell you that it's from my world." Tails replied, trying not to look so flash.

Chris was was starring at the whole group, remembering when they went out in the dessert to the army base. Chris couldn't help but to forget something as he was out there like something or someone was left behind.

" are you ok chris" Cream pointed out, looking so innocently as she holds cheese on her arms.

"Hey Sonic, who was involved in the accident? You, me, Cream and Cheese were there. Do you think everyone else might have come to this world too?" Tails questioned sonic, putting his hand out in front of him while sonic put his hand on his chin.

" Well, there was Knuckles, Amy, and..." Sonic paused, realising who else was involved.

" Doctor Eggman!" Cream, Tails and Sonic all suddenly said out loud, looking at each other in shock.

" where's Scott?" Chris spoke. Looking out the garage window at the front drive.

( at Eggmans base on a small island)

Eggman was sitting down, watching the ocean on a tv screen

"So I came to this world thanks to the Chaos Control. Well, that's fine. I'll build the foundation of the Eggman Empire on this world. And then expand my territory to other worlds!" Eggman evilly laughed out loud.

**a/n: I've been watching the sonic x tv series to see what I can change and not, but in all fairness I can make it a bit more dramatic right and I'm not gonna go though all the tv series of sonic X only the important ones. Oh and I forgot, please review on it to see how I can make it better, please no flames or rudeness thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 4 understood mobion

Chapter 4 understood mobion

Time flew by when Scott was in custardy by GUN, he was locked up for a week in a cell with little food and water. The commander was very certain to find out who Scott was but couldn't get anything out of him for that week, he kept quiet all the way through the torture , letting GUN clueless about who Scott was. Scott was beaten, scared, nearly drowned and burned through out his stay there. He was in a cell, all the way in the corner just starring out at the cell door. Looking like if it opens he's going to make a run for it.

" on second thought, saving Cream and sonic might've been a bad idea" Scott thought to himself, starting to lie down on the floor in the corner.

" this gives a whole new meaning to the word custardy" Scott whispered, closing his eyes for some sleep that he couldn't get all that week from the torture .

"Get up now!" Someone shouted, making Scott open his eyes to stare at the person who shouted at him. It was just another GUN trooper bashing on the cell bars. Scott sat up in the corner, starring at the GUN trooper as he stares back.

" not so tuff when your trapped in the corner of a cell, that's what you get for attacking a military base" the trooper insulted. Walking away from the cell. Scott soon was greeted by two troopers opening the cell door and entering the room, grabbing and picking up Scott. Scott was pushed out of the cell room and into the investigating room where there was a two way mirror. Scott sighed in his mind, knowing the routine of what's going to happen.

He was pushed down into the seat next to a table with a glass of water. Scott watched as the guards went out the room, letting Scott take a sip of the water, only to spit it out to notice a familiar flavour of truth serum in the water.

" nice try wankers, I know all your bloody tricks and its not going to work" Scott said to himself in his head, glinting a smirk. Scott watched as the door slowly opened with commander tower entering the room.

" stop making this difficult and just tell us where you came from and who else is with you!" Tower spoke to Scott, sitting down into the seat as he talked. Scott didn't say anything but watched the commander sit down in the seat across the table.

" I can make your time here a living nightmare or a peaceful stay, choose wisely or you'll never see the light of day again" the commander threatened, moving his hands on the table flat out. Scott still ignored, making the commander get frustrated.

" well, if you won't tell me anything, at least you can tell me what this thing is" the commander reached into his pocket and slide Scott's radio on the table in front of him, Scott starred at the radio, making Tower more frustrated.

" why don't you talk, it's getting us both nowhere, so just talk god dam it!" Tower shouted, hitting the table with his right fist. Scott looked up at tower, reaching out for the radio and pushing a button, which played the message he sent out when he was there.

" so your names Scott Rider and you were sent here from a unknown power, and all you want to do is get back home" the commander said calmly, making Scott take a deep breath for what's going to happen next.

" do you really think that I believe that shit! I mean really, all you want to do is get back home to your world," the commander shouted across the table, starring at Scott as he takes a deep sigh.

" I miss my friends, I miss my home and I miss one of the people I care about the most, so tell me this, why are you keeping me here when I can try and find my way back" Scott said softly, glaring at the commander.

" finally! Your talking, we are getting somewhere now." Tower let of some relief by leaning back on the chair " I have my reason for keeping you here but their classified"

" that's just another way of saying keep your fucking nose out of it, just tell me" Scott crossed his arms in the chair, raising a eyebrow at the commander.

" I can't tell you, even if I wanted to, I still have my superiors that I have to follow" Tower spoke leaning forwards on the table towards Scott.

" I've been through a week of torture, starvation and thirst, just to find out that your a fucking dick, go figures, my commander Tower had some decency to tell me why I was sent in for" Scott angrily spoke towards Tower, keeping his pose of arms crossed.

" hay! Where you come from and where I come from are two different things, I follow orders...and I'm hoping you do the same" the commander smirked, making Scott grew suspicious of tower when he smirked at Scott like that when he said that last part.

" don't think I'm working with you, one, you treated like a piece of shit. Two, I have a history with your little group that goes way back, and three, I don't even know what you guys do here anyway" Scott spoke standing up, walking out towards the door.

" I can arrange that we can help each other you know" the commander said looking where Scott sat. Scott reached out for the handle, slowly stopping as he turned his head to look at the commander only for him to do the same as he sits on the chair with a smirk on his face.

" I know what jobs have to been done, and I have the best scientists in the world to look into your return home, but! Only if you work with me" the commander stood up, looking towards Scott's head as he was smaller than him.

" on one condition" Scott brung his finger to his face, looking really pissed off.

" I'm listening"

" I want freedom" Scott leaned backwards on the door, moving his hands into his pockets.

" freedom?"

" yeah, freedom. I want to come and go as I please and have a phone on me of you call a job for me and I want my gun on me at all times with the addition of the ammo and different types of guns" Scott explained, moving his right hand out in front of him " do we have a deal"

" is that all" the commander raised a eyebrow.

" your right! I want transportation as well, like a bike or a car" Scott smirked, glinting a chuckle underneath it.

" fine. You start when we give you a call, now can you leave and go to our agent Topaz to gather your assigned stuff" the commander smiled at Scott smirk. Turning to the mirror and giving a nod. Scott didn't waste anytime after that and opened the door to a large corridor, standing there was a tall women with short blond hair that looked like a crew cut, she was wearing a standard issue GUN officer uniform that just looked like a regular uniform but with a GUN logo on the two shoulders.

" right this way noobie" she spoke walking away from Scott, letting him follow behind.

" so what? Am I getting a phone or a radio so you can call me for a job?" Scott had no clue what he was going to be doing but past experience with GUN back in his world, he knows what they are like.

" you'll be receiving the high treatment in this organisation, as well as, a place to stay if you have no where to go, you can use the recourses that are here and look up any files that arn't restricted-" Topaz turned around, stopping at a silver door behind her as she looks down at Scott " and most of all, you will not blow your cover at any times. So no acting like a arsehole like you did with the authority's When you arrived here please"

Scott chuckled " you'll be seeing a lot more of me getting into trouble, just don't expect any help if I find my way back or I really don't agree with your methods" Scott finished, looking as Topaz swiped a keycard into the wall, letting the door open. Scott starred at the keycard as Topaz put it in her back pocket.

" this is the main control room for GUN, now of you'll follow me to the garage where you can be on you're way back to your cover at chris Thorndykes place" Topaz walked away from the control room, letting Scott have a quick glance at it. It was a bunch of computers around a big screen by Scott's view. Scott followed Topaz into a elevator, seeing her click the button to the garage.

" you don't look to eager to have me in this organisation do you?" Scott asked as the doors closed for the elevator.

" I don't trust strangers, especially ones that are hedgehogs and not from this world" Topaz replied, looking out into the door, trying not to make eye contact with Scott.

" the feelings mutual, but I plan on getting home to my friends no matter what" Scott had determination in his speech, looking at the elevator doors open and walk fast out of the lift and into the checkpoint. Topaz walked out towards the booth, reaching in and grabbing a set of keys.

" I better not be taking a crappy little ford" Scott shook his head, making Topaz annoyed by giving a sigh.

" you won't, you'll be taking this" Topaz walked over towards one of the garage doors and inserted the key into the wall, giving it a turn. Scott watched as the door slide open quickly to reveal a red and black chopper bike, it was cut down in half sideways with the colour so the top is red and bottom black.

" safety first, where's the helmet" Scott joked, taking a seat onto the bike to see how it feels.

" you will be receiving a standard issue helmet with a untraceable cell phone inside so we can call you if you are driving, also its voice activated, so no fiddling around trying to take a phone call when riding this bike." Topaz explained, passing a bike helmet to Scott, Scott to a look and saw it had spike holes in the back, like they already made this sometime ago.

"I need to say, where's my gun?" Scott asked, getting off the bike.

" we can not allow you permission to use guns in public!" Topaz changed her attitude towards Scott, getting a bit on edge.

" I just want my pistol with some extra ammo, is that to much to ask" Scott said calmly, tapping his foot on the ground.

"You're not going to leave in till you get your pistol are you?" Topaz sighed, taking in Scott nod and sarcastic smile " fine! We left It down here in the checkpoint, there should be some extra ammo in there as well, just don't be trigger happy, armour piercing rounds ain't cheap"

Scott smiled as he turned away towards the checkpoint. He entered the checkpoint to see his pistol on the wall, he recognises it anywhere with those dents and scraps, he picked it up and placed it in his jacket pocket, taking some extra clips as well in the other, about 7 extra clips plus the one in his pistol.

" what did you take?" Topaz asked Scott as he walked back.

" just my pistol and some extra ammo, never know who might show up " Scott said cheerfully, putting on the helmet while taking a seat on the bike.

" the garage door is open, now when you exit the building you should be in station square and you should know where to go from there"

" thanks" Scott said back in a instant, revving the accelerator down on the handle bar to drive out making a noise.

" if we recruit any more of them freaks I'm going to blow something up" Topaz said calmly, taking a deep breath as she walked away.

Scott drove up the hill to get out of the building, leaning left as he took some air when he left the building garage. He landed with a small skid and jumping over a little jeep. Scott drove down the street, trying to remember where chris's house was. He turned round the corner at full speed, forcing himself to skid to stop himself from going on the pavement.

"Great! I work for GUN, what else could go wrong" Scott suddenly realised, shouting in annoyance.

He drove for 25 minutes before he reached chris's house, the large mansion on the left. Scott drove in through the gates seeing as they were open. Scott noticed a small green car with what looks like a Ferrari right next to it.

" do humans here evolve quicker?" Scott thought to him self, driving round the large fountain in the middle to the front door. He took the helmet off and place it on the bike and sat off it, taking a walk towards the front door. When he reached knocking distance he heard shouted inside but couldn't understand it. Scott opened the door and taking a step inside. He heard the shouting a bit louder but heard it coming from what he remembers the living room. He walked towards the door and placed his ear upon it, listening to the shouts coming from inside.

" your mother loved you very much and you can talk you her on the phone while I can't!" The shouting from the living room sounded like a soft 8 year old shouting at someone, Scott heard crying and a door slamming shut.

"Now I know what creams voice sounds like, but getting angry and shouting ain't her style I can tell you that" Scott said to himself out side the door, just to step back to let Amy and Tails run into the room shouting " Cream! Come back!"

" what's going on, is this a anger management class cause who,ever the person is doing it is falling big time" Scott thought to himself again, stepping to the side against the wall to see two people leave the room, not noticing Scott as he stands to the side looking at one in a racecar suit and a man in a green jacket and purple mini glasses leave the house. Scott walked into the room to see chris, chuck and a waiter crowding around a big maid.

" can someone tell me what I missed?" Scott raised his voice, making everyone turn and stare at him.

" Scott?! Your back, you were gone for a week" chris pointed out " oh, I'm sorry, this is Mr Tanaka and this is Élan, our cook and clean up maid"

" it is a pleasure to meet you Scott" Mr Tanaka gave a little bow, speaking in a ( well I think) Chinese accent ( or maybe Japanese so sorry if I get it wrong).

" I don't like being left behind when we saved Cream" chris soon reacted to Scott's sentence in realising that he was on that bike and made that explosion .

" if it makes you feel any better you can stay here if you like" chuck spoke, putting his hand out towards Scott.

" I would much appreciate it, thank you" Scott said calmly, shaking chucks hand with a smirk.

**a/n: I'm going through the episodes of sonic x and seeing which ones are the most important, but kit will take time clause I have to watch it over and over again just to get a right line or something, cause its very difficult to do a storyline on sonic x where our youtube starts to fuck up and not show the video so I have to do it by memory, **

**PLEASE review, no flames or rudeness and please tell me how to make it better but like I said no flames or rudeness in the review **


	6. Chapter 5 Turning over

**I will be skipping quiet a few episodes for the next chapters cause I really cant be asked to watch them from the beggining, so I will be doing the story a bit more differently. And I'm sorry that this one is a short one but I wanted to get the other OC into the story ( thank you cheezel1993 for letting me use him). And once you've done please review on how I could make it better and please NO FLAMES cause they will be ignored, thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 5 turning over

Back at new mobotropilus, Connor was standing outside of the city walls, watching as the helicopters flew by over his head. Connor was smoking a cigaret so he could relax and feel a strange warmth around his body as he took a drag from the smoke.

" this worlds gone to shit" Connor breathed out, letting out the smoke as he talked to himself.

Connor soon finished his smoke, flicking the butt away from him. He turned round towards the city entrance, moving his hands into his pockets as he looked at the guards checking people's ID. Connor walked past the checkpoint to enter the city with no hassle from the guards, feeling cautious with ever step Connor took. When he entered the city a smile grew to his face when he saw a red vixen dressed in a black skinny leathery shirt and trousers just sitting on a bench outside a Chinese restaurant. The vixen was known as Fiona Fox, a red vixen who has made a right in what she has done in the past and has turned over a new leaf. Connor smiled and took a step forward, making a warm feeling take over inside him. Fiona heard a footstep come towards her, only to smile before she turned round knowing who it was. Fiona stood up off the bench to feel two arms wrap round her waist. She looked up to see Connor smiling at her, she returned the arms round her waist by moving her hands underneath his brown jacket.

" anything you want to tell me?" Fiona softly spoke, giving a wink to Connor making him give a little chuckle as a response.

" just that its been three weeks since Scott went missing. and how I'm stressed out at Eggmans advance on this city...hard to believe that this is the last stronghold on this planet" Connor sighed, feeling like he's got no hope.

" naw, your so cute when you act like that." Fiona rubbed the side of his face, turning his attention to look at her dead in the eye " promise me you won't do anything stupid if something does happen"

Connor chuckled like it was a joke " you know I can't promise anything. If I do, it always seems to get better"

" huh huh, then promise me you won't and get your self killed" Fiona calmly said, letting go of Connor to turn and walk away. Connor watched as she started to walk away, getting a tail flick to the nose.

" doing something stupid might save our asses" Connor whispered to himself, watching Fiona walk down the street away from him.

Watching Fiona walk away he heard a small ring from across the street. Turning round to see a pay phone ringing with no one there. Connors curiosity grew when he was the only one to hear it ring, like it was meant for him. Connor slowly walked across the empty street, seeing no cars going up or down same with no people. He was at the pay phone with it still ringing. Connor checked up and down the street to see no one. Connor didn't waste anytime after that, he picked up the phone quickly and placed it to his ear only to to hear a blank vibrating sound in the background.

" who is this?" Connor asked, standing up straight looking down the street once more.

" thank you for reaching the Thorndyke residents please leave a message after the beep" a strange voice spoke across the phone making Connor move the phone away from his ear and raise a eye brow at it.

Beep!

" that's not right, its not suppose to go to answer phone when someone calls" Connor spoke before putting the phone back to end the call " who the hell would call a pay phone?" Connor shook his head before walking away from the pay phone. Connor stopped suddenly to hear the ring of the phone again. Connor slowly turned round to stare at the phone that rang once more. Connor didn't speak but walked back to the phone and raised his hand to lift it off the rack, when he did he put it towards his ear only to hear a higher pitch ring in the background. Connor stayed quiet to see if he could hear anyone on the other end but no voice, it almost felt like someone was watching or messing with him. He turned round to look at roofs of the buildings to see if there were any figures on top.

" hallo?" Connor whispered, still looking what's round him. He stood there for 2 minutes listening to a high pitch noise with no response to his ' hallo'. Connor felt deeply that he was being watched but couldn't see who or where.

" this is a joke, I know it is so can you please stop" Connor spoke through the phone, still looking around to see if there was anyone there.

"...1 hour...the stadium, come alone" a disguised voice spoke across the phone to Connor before hanging up on him.

" well that was rude" Connor stared at the phone with a confused facial expression before placing it back on the rack.

Connor felt a strange feeling at the back of his head to go to the stadium right now. Connor walked to the stadium in record time of half and hour from where he was. He walked in the stadium to see the stage in the middle with no one there of around sitting in the seats. Looking around to see no one there by his accounts he walked towards the centre stage with his hands in his pocket to feel his right hand moving around his m9 pistol. Moving his right leg up he climbed in to the stage and stood at the front, looking around to see if the someone who called him was there early. Connor waited there for 25 minutes which pushed his patients to the limit.

" I never thought that someone could be so ignorant and leave me hanging here" Connor spoke to himself, making his way to the end of the stage to jump off.

" do you really think I would keep you waiting Connor Jenkins" the voice from the phone rattled the entire stadium, letting Connor stop with one foot out off the stage.

" going to show your face?" Connor said looking around the stadium.

" there's no need for any violence, its just me" the voice came from the entrance of the stadium. Connor turning his head to the stadium entrance he saw Nicole walking out of the shadows towards the centre stage,

" you were the one who called twice hay" Connors attitude cheerfully upped upon seeing Nicole.

" that's why I called you here for, I only called you once and sorry I spoke in that horrid voice, I just didn't know if I got the right number" Nicole rubbed her arm, looking guilty. Connor jumped down off the stage with a smile on his face " and why did you call any way?"

" because I found out where the radio signal led. It led to a place on a different time and place on a planet called earth in another universe and quite frankly we need Scott back with those blueprints if we're ever going to beat the doctor" Nicole explained.

"Something tells me you didn't come down here just to tell me that" Connor crossed his arms with a brow raised.

"I kinda found a way to send you there with a way to send you both back, observe" Nicole scrunched up and closed her eyes. Connor watched the lynx go constipated and tried not to laugh, Connor saw a strange light appear behind him because of the shadow that brightened up in front of him. He turned round to find a light blue circular portal appear on the stage.

"I get the idea but tell me how to get back first " Connor looked at Nicole sarcastically in till realising what she was about to say next.

" you, 'I' need to get the seven chaos emeralds " Nicole and Connor said together in sync.

" just tell me this, I can't use that much power neither can Scott, so how are we going to get back any way" Connor implied, jumping on the stage again.

"In every universe there is always a Sonic the hedgehog who could use chaos control to send you guys back"

" anything else?" Connor immediately replied, coming face to face with the portal.

" yeah, try and get back as soon as possible. We won't want a repeat of last time do we" Nicole managed to come out with a joke that made Connor chuckle.

" I landed on the other side of the world, what could go wrong" Connor shrugged and took a step through the portal. Connor fully stepped through, ending the sight of Connor from Nicole's view.

" please hurry Connor" Nicole whispered as she turned round walking away from the stage, ending the portal that was there.


	7. Chapter 6 time flys

Chapter 6 time flys

The day was still young with Scott who was sitting by a huge metal portal by the accounts if chris and chuck, just thinking its been three months since he last met his real friends. Scott was sitting out side with the sky still dark in the morning. Scott sighed when he looked up at the stars, still thinking about his real friends.

"I still remember the day when tails gave me this chip and sending me on my merry way here" Scott sighed, moving his knee up towards his face and wrapping his arms round. Scott still thinking he felt like he was being watched by GUN every walking moment like he was some sort of criminal.

" tomorrows going to be a long day Scott" someone spoke behind Scott, letting out a smile as he turned round to see it was Chris.

"Not trying to be rude, but, I want to go back home. I miss my friends and for some reason I miss My egg head" Scott slowly spoke, letting out a sigh at the end.

" it's been a blast with you, sonic and the others here, I felt like I had proper friends. Friends that I can talk to or help out, you know" chris sat down next to Scott, having a look up at the stars.

"With everything that went on I'm surprised that were even still here, like he time when we were on the ark and shadow sacrificed him self to save everyone. That never happened in my world, well, sort of but he didn't die. Or the time when perfect chaos nearly consumed the world with water, that was just a rip off from my universes sonic story, everyone knows to attack its head" Scott tried to joke, giving out a dodgy smile.

" or the time when Eggman almost defeated sonic but I stopped him-! By the way where were you when that went on?" chris tried to change the subject.

"I'm leaving in a couple of hours to a different home so I could tell you, GUN wanted me to help them on a mission that ended in a bloody mess, literally" Scott sighed once more, tilting his head down towards the ground.

"It's fine if you don't wont to talk about it, just get some rest, tomorrow's going to be a busy day" chris softly said, standing up off the stone bench.

" I'll wait here, nothing's gunna happen anyway. I'm just thinking am I going to be stuck in this world for the rest of my life" Scott softly replied, tilting his head back up towards chris to watch him smile and walk away with a nod as a response,

" when I go into this sonics world I better find some place to set up shop" Scott thought to him self as he looked up at the stars.

( 4 hours later)

Scott was still sitting in the stone bench, observing everyone saying their good byes to each other while chuck activates the portal. Scott watched as the portal came out and in in a purple wave which grabbed everyone's attention. Scott stood up from the stone bench, depressed that everyone said goodbye to everyone and didn't even recognised him.

" for three months I stayed and helped them, and this is the sniff" Scott thought to himself in his mind sadly, letting a tear come across his face as he thought it.

When everyone was watching the portal they saw and heard the animals from sonics world fly straight into it, disappearing Into small figures. Came next was the 7 chaos emeralds which flew into the portal.

" why are they going into it?" Chris asked, turning his attention to Tails.

" maybe the emeralds know a out the whole 'time freezing' thing huh" tails replied, giving a smile.

They then all heard doctor Eggman and his two robot companions with Bokun fly straight into the portal laughing evilly.

" dam, that eggheads got some issues" sonic chuckled.

" we better get going then" Tails implied to everyone, with knuckles giving a nod in response. Tails and knuckles were the first to step into the portal, smiling and waving goodbye to everyone. Chris was getting more upset every time he thought a out them leaving. Rouge was the next to leave, saying goodbye to agent Topaz and mr Tanaka, presenting Topaz a little parting gift of a green sapphire in a small box, which made Topaz cry when rouge left with a smile. Cream and her mother were the next to depart into the portal with Amy, who said their goodbyes to Ella the maid mostly.

Scott was the most sad in the while group since everyone didn't care about him, it felt like when he got betrayed by Sally and forgotten by everyone else for 6 years while he was in prison. The only people who needed to go back was Sonic and Scott, with sonic still saying his goodbyes and Scott standing out the way of everyone, sad with a tear running down his face. Scott walked towards the portal, knowing that no one would notice him with a tear in his eye. Scott was 10 feet away from the portal when he heard a small voice come from behind him, like he heard his name being called out. Scott turned round to see it was sonic who called out his name, this made Scott a little bit angry inside.

" what?" Scott said with a depressed voice, turning his head towards the portal.

" you haven't said a single good bye to any one?" Sonic asked calmly, looking surprised about Scott's behaviour about leaving.

" when everyone doesn't give a shit about you, you learn not to listen or to get involved...just like my past" Scott looked down at the grass floor, thinking about his past.

" that's up to you if you don't say goodbye-! Hay! What's that?" Sonic turned his attention to a white glowing source in front of them right next to the portal. The light grew and then shattered back to normal, with everyone covering their eyes to shield them from the light.

" Connor?!" Scott was extra surprised to see Connor just appear there in front of him.

" oh wow! Looks like you've already met another Sonic, what's next, another Mina around" Connor joked cheerfully, smiling at Scott and Sonic with everyone being shocked to see a human just appear right in front of them.

" if your here. Then. Do you know how to get us back?" Scott was in control of himself, trying not to do anything irrational.

" yeah! And it involves him and the 7 chaos emeralds" Connor pointed towards Sonic. Scott didn't know what to say, like he was lost for words or he didn't know how to react when Connor, one of his friends shows up right there in front of him telling him a way back.

" your telling me that all we need is the 7 chaos emeralds and sonic, like he turns super and a chaos control to send us back" Scott twitched his eye and put his hand out flat in front of him towards Connor.

" yep"

" would you excuse me for a second Sonic" Scott sarcastically spoke, putting his hands together. Scott soon screamed out loud and charged at Connor like a rugby tackle, hitting him in the stomach and pushing him into the portal behind Connor. Connor didn't have anytime to react but just take the tackle by surprise. Sonic looked shocked in what just happened and watched as Scott and Connor went into the portal.

"Now that was unexpected, hard to believe no one said goodbye to him" Scott whispered to him self, making sure that he was the only one who could hear him.

Back at Sonics world ( not where Sally or that lot) Scott and Connor both came flying out of nowhere and onto a nice patch of green grass, landing on their sides to the grass. Scott and Connor both stood up quickly, not taking in the scenery around them.

" you bloody took your time getting here didn't you!" Scott was quickly worked up from the whole three months alone thing.

"Well we can't help it if you send a bad signal across the known universe" Connor quickly replied, not going to lose this argument.

"Three months! Three months I was stuck on that planet and to top it all off, I was basically on my own because how everyone was treating me!" Scott shouted, pointing his finger out at Connor with a glare of his eyes.

"At least it wasn't 6 years!" Connor sarcastically replied, shaking his head in a sarcastic way.

"That was prison, its completely different than being alone!" Scott cam back and said, turning out to become more serious.

" so this is the thanks I get for coming here to take you back!" Connor shouted at Scott, raising his voice up high.

"Please! Shut the fuck up! You only came here for this little piece of shit!" Scott reached into his pocket and took out the chip that was given to him.

"If your going to act like this when we get back then I might as well leave you here and take that chip off you!" Connor calmed down a bit, but still raised his voice.

"You want it! Then fucking take it!" Scott threw the chip at Connor hard, hitting him in the chest and catching it before it falls to the ground "...cause no one ever cares about me but I care about them" Scott softly said to Connor, seeing a tear run down Scott's face as he starts to turn round away from Connor.

"Scott! Wait, I didn't mean-"

"You'll want to leave him when he's like this" Connor turned his attention to vanilla right beside him "he acted like that a couple of times back in chris's world, and now I can understand why" vanilla spoke in her creaky voice.

"Been alone for three months, its like the time he was gone for a year in another world. It's not pleasant on his side" Connor replied to vanilla, still watching Scott walk off in the distance.

"Come and have some tea, then you can explain to me what's going on with Scott" vanilla smiled, getting Connor to follow without question when she started to walk away. Connor and vanilla went into the house just by a forest, seeing how that she just lived across the street she must've heard the shouting coming from Scott and Connor. Vanilla stepped in the house first with Connor right behind. In front of Connor was a stair case and on the right was a living room with a table and chairs set around it.

"Sit down dear while I get the tea" vanilla asked Connor in a sweet tone. Connor glinted a smile off his face as he sat down by the table. A few moments later vanilla walked back in and placed a tea set on the table and poured tea out of a tea pot into a cup In front of Connor.

"So maybe you can tell me what that was about" vanilla stopped pouring the tea in to the cup, and started onto hers.

"I only know fragments of Scott's past cause he rarely speaks of it" Connor explained, taking a sip of the hot tea.

"The way how he acted sometimes back in chris's world was some sort of rude and cruel to absolutely nice and helpful, it's like he has two personalities" vanilla replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"It's only because of his past, I can relate to it. Seeing my mum dead when I was a kid was hard but sigh you just learn to get through in life by doing the best you can really" Connor softly spoke, taking another sip of his tea.

KRACKOOM!

A sudden noise of thunder quickly grabbed vanilla and Connors attention outside.

"Lets hope he gets better then, your welcome to stay in till you can get back home if you like" vanilla quickly came out and said, trying to mask the thunder outside indicating its going to chuck it down.

"Thank you Vanilla" Connor nodded, taking a sip of his tea while looking out the window as it rained down hard.


	8. Chapter 7 settling in

Chapter 7 settling in

It was chucking it down when Scott was outside sitting on a hill, watching the dull black sky light up every now and then from the thunder and lightening. Getting drenched in rain sitting on the hill, Scott had time to himself to calm down from the argument he had with Connor. Scott's clothes were all soaked from his jacket to his trainers. Scott soon closed his eyes and felt the rain hit his face, seeing if it would help calm him down, only for a loud thunder to wake him up to stare at the clouds again, depressed.

" took this long to find me, and all they care about is that stupid chip!" Scott said underneath the rain and thunder, moving his knees up to his face and holding them tight like they were his friends.

it was nearly like being betrayed all over again, seeing how Scott feels uncared or alone in the universe by that argument with Connor and how nobody said goodbye or even blinked at his direction. Scott was sat up on that hill for 2 hours with the rain pouring down on him as he watched over the horizon of everyone's houses.

Walking on a path round the hill of Cream and Amy underneath a pink umbrella. Cream was near Amy, trying not to get wet with the rain. They were carrying brown bags, like grocery bags but different things in it from food to clothes. They were walking down the path round the hill, happy even the day that they returned was quite dull from the storm.

" when we get back Cream ill make some tea and we'll get warm" Amy smiled, holding the bag in one hand and the umbrella in the other.

" thank you, but Amy. Can I ask something?" Cream stopped walking, making Amy stop so she doesn't get wet.

" you know that you can ask anything Cream, there's no need to ask" Amy implied, giving a soft smile towards her.

" is it bad to get colds or flu's?" Cream asked, getting Amy baffled in the question.

"Why do you ask that?" Amy said with curiosity, watching Cream raise her finger towards the top of the hill.

"Because I think he's going to get one of them" Cream pointed out to Scott sitting on the hill with his eyes closed and looking down at the floor.

"I wonder why Scott's up there?" Amy wondered, looking at Cream as she said it, indicating that they start to walk up the hill towards him. When they reached the top they saw Scott hiding his head in his knees. When they took a step closer they heard a small sniffle from Scott, thinking that he already has got a cold. Amy and Cream both moved up towards Scott. Moving the umbrella so that all three of them were underneath where the rain wouldn't hit them. Scott felt no more water hit him and so heard a patter of rain hit some sort of surface behind him. Turning round he saw Cream and Amy standing there next to him, holding the umbrella. Amy and Cream were little bit shocked to see Scott's face, it was the same red but pale as if he were crying on that hill for the most part. Scott saw Amy and Cream stare at him which made him move his head back into his knees.

" go away! Im not in the mood" Scott said deeply with his head in his knees.

"Fine then, we'll be going then" Amy rudely spoke, turning round quickly, giving Scott the cold shoulder.

"Amy!" Cream raised her voice.

"Fine, I'll play hard ball. What's wrong Scott" Amy sarcastically spoke, starring at Scott with her grocery bag on her hip. Amy and Cream heard another sniffle from Scott underneath the umbrella, looking at the side of Scott's face to see what looks like a tear run down his cheek.

"Are you...crying Scott?" Amy asked, moving closer down to see if he was. Scott never felt crying ever since he was alive and kicking, he had a small tear come out but never crying like he was.

"Yes! but who cares, I'll tell you. Fucking no one!" Scott raised his voice. Starting to move his legs up then his body till he was standing.

"That word isn't nice Scott" Cream pointed out, moving closer to Amy who put her arm round Cream to protect her.

"Neither is forgetting someone and betraying them by sending them to prison!" Scott shouted in Amy and Creams face. Finishing by walking away into the rain.

"Haaay! You can't speak to us like that! Who do you think you are!" Amy shouted back, getting Scott's attention.

"Someone who's been on their own all their life!" Scott replied shouting back. Walking away when he was finished with his sentence.

" Scott! Wait!...now see what you did Amy!" Cream grunted.

" it was his fault not mine" Amy defended her self, moving her hands up defensively to her.

"No one deserves to be on their own like that, hmpft!" Cream let go of Amy's hand, running out In to the rain trying to catch up with Scott who was walking at a higher pace far ahead down the hill.

"Cream wait! I'm sorry!" Amy's voice echoed across the hill as she started running, trying to catch up to Cream.

" it's not me you should say that to!" Cream shouted, twisting her head round as she ran towards Amy behind her.

In the distance behind a big bush, Eggman was lying in wait. Just sitting there with Decoe and Bocoe being quiet, Eggman felt something inside, he didn't know if it was the hunger or the thirst talking but he felt it as he saw that moment happen with Amy, Cream and Scott. Like he might care about some people, just like any evil genius he wanted to take over the world and rule with a iron fist ( yeah right, in sonic x he's a pussy don't you think).

"Decoe, Bocoe." Eggman said as he watched Amy run after Cream.

" yes"

"Mobilise my egg carrier, we've got work to catch up on" Eggman snickered as the two dumb bots run off and do what they are asked.

Back at Vanillas house was Connor and Vanilla who were still talking and having a laugh in the living room where the table and chairs are. They were there the entire time talking about some of the wacky adventures everyone has had in the past. During their talk the door opened with a slam, grabbing the attention of the rabbit and the human. They both looked to see Cream run in soaked with a face full of happiness.

"Oh my! Cream what have you been doing out there with no coat and umbrella" Vanilla asked, all worried for her small daughter.

"don't worry Vanilla" Amy's voice came from behind Cream " we did, its just we had to make a huge delivery" Amy's voice was happy but sarcastic as well. Amy walked in only to carry a pair of legs on her shoulders. Connor and Vanilla were a bit curious in what they brung home with them. Connors face soon started laughing on the sight of what Amy was carrying. Amy walked in the living room all wet with Scott on her shoulders with his legs in front of her. Scott had a silly frown on his face, feeling embarrassed being carried by a girl.

"He was getting wet so we took him here to dry off" Amy smiled, looking at her pose with her open arm on her hip. Connor was laughing out loud while vanilla was chuckling inside and trying not to come out with it.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked, Turning serious.

"Amy" Scott spoke on her shoulders.

"What?"

"Do you think you can put me down...I can see your arse" Scott tried not to laugh but it was irresistible to laugh at a time like that. Everyone in the room started laughing out loud while Amy went red blushing, soon turning to anger and threw Scott at the wall of the house. Amy was a bit shocked to see Scott laughing with his head on the floor and his legs up top on the wall.

"Amy..chuckledo you think pink knickers are appropriate" Scott came out laughing, every chuckled as it might get out of hand by that comment. Scott knew what was gunna come after that, he opened his eyes to see a big pink hammer fly at his stomach, hitting him hard, making him gasp for air but was still laughing. Amy went a picked up her hammer by Scott's face on the floor.

Amy kneeled down towards Scott's flat body on the floor, looking at him with a second chance look " what are you going to say?"

Scott raised his hand out with a smile, Amy sighed and helped Scott up of the ground.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I mean. Come on, I was in a awkward position" Scott smiled, rubbing off the pain in his back and sides.

" nice to see you smiling again" Connor came out with, grabbing Scott's attention and attitude to change.

"Lets hope it stays that way" Scott said with no effort.

"Everyone was worried sick about you, it's just they need this chip or their goners. Sorry I made you think that way" Connor apologised, only to see a smile come across Scott's face and a hand out towards him. Connor shook his hand.

"thanks, now getting back will be difficult cause of sonic isn't around" Scott brought up, getting Amy, Cream and vanilla suddenly worried.

"We haven't seen him in hours since we got back, if I didn't know any better, I'd say something came up" Amy was getting worried.

"To top that. We need the 7 chaos emeralds as well so sonic can send us back to our world" Connor said.

"We didn't catch your name?" Amy asked, leaning on her hammer.

"Connor Jenkins" Connor said, feeling something strange at the back of his head like something was going to happen. Connor quickly looked at Scott, seeing him rub his neck slowly.

" did you feel that" Connor whispered, turning his head round towards the window to see it stopped raining.

"I'm afraid I did" Scott replied looking out the window to see it stopped raining.

"something's on their way and I can feel it, so can you."

"Yeah, but what?" Scott said the last words before it all went silent in the room for a brief moment.

"Scott? You and your friend are welcome to stay here in till you can get back into your own world" vanilla spoke up, breaking the silence that was there for a couple of seconds.

"Thank you, if you need any help just ask" Scott politely spoke, giving a gentle bow for no reason at all.

* * *

**author note: I was going to do the episode 52 but unlike my lucky ness today, I can't find the episode to see what happens so I'm going to go to episode 53 where it will start to get a bit more action'y in it ok, sorry for the boring two chapters if they weren't then thank you for being patient. **


	9. Chapter 8 UCO

Chapter 8 U.C.O (unidentified, creasing, object)

It was dark with the sun no where in sight but the moon, the trees blowing in the wind. Outside was Scott, sitting by a homemade campfire starring at the stars with no worry in the world, just feeling that, that night was his to relax with peace and quiet. Scott with his legs lying down and his body leaning on a log looking up at the stars. With the moon shining down on the planet Scott felt relaxed as ever, since he never had any time to relax in his world.

Connor was walking towards where a fire was seen in the distance, only when he came in sight he saw Scott smiling, looking up at the stars. Connor chuckled and smirked for a moment on sight of the side of Scott that was nice. Connor made his way up towards the camp sight that Scott made, making sounds of foot steps as he walked. Scott still smiled as he looked towards where the footsteps came from and saw Connor walking up to him. Scott watched Connor as he walked up and sat down next to him, moving his legs down and his back against the log looking up a the stars.

"Peaceful night hay" Connor said in a relaxed tone, still looking up at the stars.

"Yeah." Scott sounded a bit unease but relaxed at the same time.

"What's wrong?"

"Just missing home that's all, sonic should be been back by now with the seventh chaos emerald by now" Scott said slowly and relaxed, moving his arms behind the log looking at the stars.

"I'm surprised that he's late, he's never late. But any way, its strange to see that we've made friends in another world, don't you?" Connor asked, not breaking his relaxed tone as he looked up at the stars as well.

Scott on reaction sat up straight, moving his hands on his lap "I still got questions that need answering still, like, why did it send me over to chris's world, was I chosen for something or what?"

"That's just something that the chaos power intended, if they sent you here for a reason then it must be important" Connor turned his head to look at Scott with a eyebrow raised.

"I just have a feeling that something's gunna happen"

"That makes two of us" Connor instantly replied.

Scott turned and looked towards Connor with a smile, raising his fist up towards Connor" then well be ready when it comes"

"And well defeat it together" Connor smiled back, pounding Scott's fist, then both going back to look up at the stars. Scott and Connor both starred at the stars for a time, feeling relaxed as ever, like they didn't have a care in the world. They looked up to see a shooting star fly right past suddenly, catching Scott's and Connors eye.

"A shooting star...better make a wish" Connor said in a relaxed tone, looking up at they stars.

"Oh! It's starting!" A voice echoed from a distanced away, grabbing Scott's and Connors attention to look. What they saw was Amy, Tails and Cream sitting with a camcorder at the stars, looking all excited at the night sky.

"I think there's going to be more than one shooting star if their right there recording at the sky" Connor chuckled moving back into his position against the log to relax.

"I ain't getting up, you?" Scott asked, moving down to rest his head on the log instead.

"nope" Connor replied, still starring up at the stars at his position.

"Whoa!" Scott and Connor both said instantly on the sight of the shooting stars covering the night sky. There were hundreds of shooting stars coming down hard and fast, both amazing Scott and Connor. In the distance they heard the other group comment on pretty the sky looks right there. With Scott and Connor being quiet they could hear every word that was coming out of the groups mouth.

"That's one strange looking star?" Cream said in her sweet but worried voice.

"I'd say, if I didn't know any better, that meteor was coming straight at us!" Amy pointed at the star coming right at them by the looks of it.

Connor started at the ball of light flying right at the group while Scott leaned up slowly, keeping his eyebrow raised and mouth open as if he was confused. The star came over the heads of the three sitting down, making them duck suddenly as it flashes past them. Scott and Connor were out of the way of its path by could still follow its path with their heads and saw it land a few clicks away with a small explosion coming from the area where it crashed landed.

"I don't think that was a star?" Scott questioned, not moving his head from the crash site as he spoke.

The two both moved their attention to the three others who were already near the crash sight of the U.C.O ( unidentified, crashing!, object). Both getting up they ran towards the group of three, managing to catch up with Cream who was at the back Of the three. Cream turned her head and smiled at Connor and Scott "nice to see you mr Scott and mr Connor"

On cream saying those words, Tails and Amy both stopped on a hill which was just a few meters away from the crash sight, they turned and waved at Scott and Connor, not really saying hallo to them right at that moment but Scott and Connor can relate to them doing that cause a what looked like a ship almost crashed into them.

The ship wasn't much to look at, it was like the x tornado upgraded by didn't have any wings, it looked like a escape pod to be precise, anyway, on the floor was a green haired girl with what looks like two red roses that haven't sprouted on her head, she didn't look anything like what they've ever seen, at where they were looking at they could see she was wearing a flower as a miniskirt that went up into her green and white shirt ( or dress I can't tell), the shirt ( or dress) only was green top half and white bottom that led into her miniskirt, at the front of her she had a small red orb on her.

She was out cold on the floor by the smoking ship, Tails, Cream and Amy ran up towards the girl lying on the floor looking all worried while Scott and Connor walked up to her slowly, cautious if she's dangerous.

"She's hurt pretty bad" tails lifted her up to lay her down on her back.

"Cream your house is the closest" Amy said in a worried tone.

"I'll tell mom that we've got company" Cream flew with her bunny ears, taking flight.

Scott and Connor were both looking at the design with more detail, but it all added up to the same result "who ever built it was a fucking genius!" Scott and Connor both said n their heads.

"I think we better get her to Creams house pronto!" Scott said walking up to tails who was keeping her head up straight so she could breath.

" your right, lets get moving, you carry one end and I'll get the other!" Tails grabbed hold of the girls arms but kept the head up. Scott shook his head as he walked up to the girl and went underneath her legs and arms, lifting her up in his arms and carrying her down the road to Creams house followed by Tails, Amy and Connor.

It was a 10 minute walk where they were to Creams house. When they arrived at the front door they were greeted by Vanilla who opened the door with a worried look on her face "place her by the bed right there!" Vanilla pointed towards the bed next to the table and chairs where they had tea a while back. Scott walked over and laid her down in the bed, covering her with the covers as well. Vanilla, Cream, Amy and Tails watched as the girl was sleeping in the bed by the bed side. Scott sat in the chair by the table and watched the girl with Connor sitting right next to him on the opposite chair. Soon after a while the girl was moving her closed eyes in a rapid motion which Scott and Connor only noticed and know what it was about, she was having a rapid eye motion indicating she was dreaming a nightmare or a past memory that might've haunted her. At first it seemed like normal but it went on for 30 minutes.

"Is she going to be alright?" Cream asked, looking at her mother.

"I don't know dear?" Vanilla answered, moving her finger on her chin.

"She'll wake up soon...nobody can sleep that long in a nightmare!" Scott pipped up in a serious tone, getting the attention of everyone in the room. The girl soon woke up with a gasp as she opened her eyes. The way how she was blinking that many times she was focusing to the light or so.

"Don't get up dear! You going to hurt your self otherwise" Vanilla told the girl who ignored and rubbed her eyes as she sat up straight on the bed.

"You gave us quite a scare when you crashed landed with your ship" Amy Spoke to the girl next, only to get a stare.

"Do you mind telling us your name? And where you came from?Cream asked politely, trying not to sound so rude.

The girl reacted in a frightened motion when Cream asked, like she didn't want them to know. " I can't" she said as a reply, acting all afraid.

"What? You can't tell us cause you can't remember?" Cream asked, moving closer to the girl.

"No it's not that, it's just I can't tell you" she said like she was ashamed now. Scott and Connor were getting cautious of the girl.

"Why?" tails asked.

" I'm looking for somebody on this planet called 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. It is very important that I speak with him as soon as possible, before its too late!" The girl asked squishing up the covers as she spoke.

" you can talk to us, well try to help you the best way we can if you tell us" tails asked again, seeing the girl go up on the defensive by moving her head down and the covers closer to her.

"Well..I can't tell you" she said a bit more quietly.

"Well I have the right to know what's this is all about!" Amy came and and shouted, getting angry at the girl as she leans closer to her in the bed with her hands on her own hips.

"Huh?" The girl was confused how Amy was acting.

"Sonics my boy friend and you better not try and move in on him!" Amy kept her pose and anger at the same level.

"Amy! She came her for him, not to date him!" Cream moved in front of Amy, trying to calm her down with reason.

"I am so glad that our Sonic is trying to fight over Sally, cause if sonic and Amy went out, she wouldn't know what to do" Scott whispered to Connor, making sure that hi. And Connor could only hear that sentence. Connor gave a nod in agreement.

The girl was speechless in Amy's reaction when she brought up sonics name.

"We're friends with sonic, maybe we could help?" Tails stepped forward. Speaking in a cheerful tone.

"Friends?"

"My names Miles Prower, but every calls me by my nickname Tails" tails introduced himself to the girl.

"And I'm Cream, happy to meet you" Cream introduced herself straight after Tails spoke.

"And my names Amy Rose, your not going to be here long are you!" Amy rudely spoke, making cream hold her back.

" I'm Scott Rider, don't mind Amy, she gets jealous when a girl mentions the name Sonic" Scott spoke sitting down in the chair with a smile , grabbing the attention of the girl to look.

" I'm Connor Jenkins, Please! Don't mind the rude welcoming, it's only how she acts." Connor introduced him self, putting emphasis on please and looked towards Amy like it was her fault.

The girl still didn't say anything but looked more ashamed in being there, but everyone in the house heard a loud thoom sound that came out side, Amy, Cream and Tails moved to the open window to have a look to see what it is. Scott and Connor both got the feeling that went in their heads sometime ago but with a spine shiver to add. Scott and Connor both stood up, moving up towards the three at the window to see what was the commotion about, lucky enough Scott was taller than a average hedgehog since he's 18 and Connors a human so he's naturally tall. From the clouds came down a black robot, large enough for 3 houses on top of each other and had what looks like one black dome which must be its eye. The legs were a large rectangle shape but smaller as it went up into the big body, same goes with the arms.

"Dear'y you really shouldn't get out of bed" Vanilla spoke, helping the girl stand up out of bed which grabbed everyone's attention. The girl limped over towards the group with a worried face.

"It's another meterX" the girl sounded extremely worried as it came down from the sky gentle down to the ground.

Scott and Connor looked at it fly to the ground, landing with its feet together like a small digger.

"What's it doing?" Connor said softly so Scott can hear him. The meterX transformed its arms into a larger version of what it had, the worst thing about it was, that it was butt ugly.

"PREPPING AREA FOR PLANET EGG REMOVAL!" The robot shouted, making red electricity out of its head which set alight the surrounding forestation"

"Catch!" Scott said out loud to Connor, chucking up something out of his pocket as he went through the window and onto the grass right out side. Connor caught the m9 pistol and jumped out the window and ran along side Scott out into the forest where the robot was setting the place alight.

"Guys! Wait! You don't know what that things capable of!" Tails shouted out the window, getting the attention of Scott's and Connors head to turn at them then back at the forest.


	10. Chapter 9 first encounter

Chapter 9 first encounter

Scott and Connor ran down Into the forest that was being set on fire, drawing their pistols at the giant robot that didn't even look at their direction when they arrived. Scott took the first shot. Shooting a bullet out of the m9 pistol, which he had with the armour piercing rounds same as Connor. The bullet pinged off the robot as it done no dent or scrape, Scott lowered the pistol for a second to get a closer look, suddenly to shoot off 6 rounds into e robot, making them ping off every time.

"That's some armour! Got any ideas Connor?" Scott turned his head round to Connor who had the pistol at his side starring at the robot from head to toe, analysing the robot carefully.

"Yeah, I've got one...aim for the head at the black orb, that must be its sight. We break that it can't see" Connor said in a clam voice, knowing not to get angry or worried.

"It's probably got thick titanium alloy as its armour if the bullets ain't making a dent" Scott looked at the shell of its armour, seeing how its reinforced.

"How did you know that?"

"GUN teaches you a lot of things when you work for them" Scott instantly replied with a smirk on his face.

"So what you go left and I go-!" Connor stopped and heard a shout come across the other side of the robot.

"Hay! Stop that you little bug!" The voice sounded familiar. Scott and and Connor both looked at each other "That's Knuckles" and said together in acceptance. Scott went left and Connor went right, as they both went round their sides they saw knuckles give it a punch with his fist. Punching the robot hard, it did not flinch or make a dent in the armour neither nudging it. Knuckles was shocked that his fist didn't make a dent in the robots armour. Knuckles looked up at the robots arm that came towards him, hitting him with some force to make him fly off into the forest.

"That wasn't very nice!" Scott shouted, raising his m9 pistol at the robots head, trying to aim at its black orb in the middle. Shooting two rounds, it made a dent but not a large or small only tiny.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Scott shouted in cheerfulness, nodding at what he aimed at. Scott soon changed his attitude when a giant mechanical arm came from the side, hitting him with some motion so he stuck on the arm as it went round.

"Hay! Pick on someone your own size!" Connor raised his voice, shooting off two rounds exactly where Scott shot, making the dent into a small crack. Connor looked at his right and saw scott come flying round on the arm, trying to hang on. Connor saw his opportunity and jumped on to they arm with Scott, giving out a groan in pain because of the speed it hit him.

"We're both on here together, now what!?" Scott shouted, getting stomach pains for some reason.

"Now we climb!" Connor spoke as he climbed past Scott. Scott followed Connor up the arm that was still spinning, on reaching the top, Connor drew his pistol again same as Scott as they hold on tight at the top. Scott and Connor both pointed at the robots head, letting loose all of their rounds in their clips into the head, the crack turned into a million cracks, making the robot swing his other arm up, knocking Scott and Connor off his chest and into the air. Looking down at the robot while they were in mid flight, both Scott and Connor saw missiles hit it directly on it, seeing the smoke cleared it still didn't make a dent. The two looked down and saw that they landed in the x tornado cockpit with the girl and Tails.

"Ain't you a sight for saw eyes Tails" Connor groaned as he rubbed off the hard landing in the cockpit.

"Ahh...talk about getting lucky" Scott grunted on the floor with his head downwards.

"Are you going to be ok" the girl asked, moving her hand towards Scott who was lying face down on they cockpit floor. The girl rolled Scott over against the wall and gasped, grabbing Connors attention to look. Scott had a stab wound in his white stomach, producing a lot of blood to spill out on the cockpit floor. Connor jumped over the girl and next to Scott, moving his hands onto his stomach to put pressure on it, as he did Scott groaned in pain.

"Is there a first aid kit aboard?" Connor asked tails, who reached down underneath, grabbing hold of a large green box that had first aid on it. He handed it over to Connor while he was still flying the ship. Connor took it, placing it on the floor and opening it. The first thing he done was clean the wound then stitch it up, hopefully that it would stop the bleeding.

"The robot got you with its spike on its arm, your dam lucky to survive that long cause I can see the blood trail you left on the ground and the robot from up here" Connor sounded shocked at Scott.

"How did you know what to do?" The girl asked,

"Fiona taught me a couple of tricks" Connor replied, getting Tails and the girls absolutely confusement.

"Never mind" Tails sighed " cause were going on the attack, yous ready!"

"Yes" the girl was the only one to speak.

Tails flew the x-tornado towards the giant robot, shooting off his blasters at the thing and pulling off at the last second, knuckles from tails's view, could see knuckles trying to rapidly punch the robot but kept on failing by getting punched back by the giant robot arm.

Scott quickly sat up while keeping hold of his stomach.

" aim for its head! That's its weak point!" Scott groaned, keeping hold to the side to keep him up to watch tails fly back round and towards the robot once again to shoot. As he done he shot at the robots head, making it crack twice as worse as it was.

"We can do this!" Tails cheerfully said, pulling up and away from the robot.

Scott turned rapidly towards the girl with a painful grin on his face, holding his stomach as its still pouring little bit of blood squirts on his hand, " you need to start talking!" Scott shouted in anger "what is this thing and what does it want!"

The girl wasn't paying any attention to Scott or any one but the robot on the ground.

"We need answers!" Scott raised his voice again to the girl who was still looking at the robot in the cockpit window,

"Fine!" The girl suddenly bursted out in anger at Scott " that robot down there is a meterX, its come here for the source of the planet!" The girl shouted in anger at Scott, making Scott think twice about his next words.

"How do we defeat it" Scott calmly spoke.

"Yeah, our lasers don't have any effect!" Tails joined in.

" your going to need stronger weapons if your going to beat a meterX" the girl sounded worried.

"Heh, makes me wish I still had my armoured buggy" Scott joked, giving a painful chuckle.

The MeterX was still burning away at the forest, with knuckles just pissing it off with his countless punches that done no damage, or scrapes. The robot gave another swing at knuckles, sending him flying away again...for the third time. The robot charged up again, ready to unleash another electric bolt at the forest to burn it down. The robot was suddenly hit to the ground with a force strong enough by a blue streak line which made everyone look.

"He's back!" Tails cried out as he flew the x-tornado around in a circle around the forest. The girl was shocked when she saw sonic standing on a rock, starring at the robot pick itself back up. The girl went to stand up, trying to get a better view but bumped her head on the cockpit glass roof. The head bump made a noise which got Tails's attention only.

"Are you alright?" Tails asked, looking back to see the girl hold her head and stare out the cockpit at sonic.

"Yes" she answered. " so that's sonic, our final hope" the girl whispered to herself as she starred at sonic out the cockpit window. Scott and Connor both looked at Cosmo discreetly, both thinking there's more on to this than shes telling.

"Sonic! Heads up!" Tails shouted as he came down towards sonic in the x-tornado, shooting a power ring out of the tornado towards sonic.

"Thanks tails!" Sonic shouted back, catching the power ring. As he caught the ring he went in to a rapid spin, faster than his last. He flew towards the meterX, spin dashing into his robot chest, pushing it backwards with a sound of pain from the robot. It soon got back its balance and yelled out in anger towards sonic with a popping sound coming from its back. From the sky everyone saw multiple mechanical pincers come out of its back trying to attack sonic. The mechanical pincers were flying at sonic, only for them to miss from sonics speed of dodging. Knuckles felt like to join in and go head on with one of the pincers, hitting it with great force, knuckles was soon surprised that it didn't shatter or break. That moment knuckles let down his guard letting the pincer strike at him which flew him back towards sonic, flipping and sliding next to sonic as he hit the ground.

"It's tougher than I thought!" Knuckle grunted on the ground as he picked himself up.

"Yeah, but we can beat'em" sonic said enthusiastically.

"Got a plan?"

"Yeah! Double team, lets go!" Sonic said before sprinting off towards the meterX with knuckles behind.

Back up on the x-tornado everyone saw sonic running off towards the meterX slowly with knuckles right behind, like he was moving as fast as he usually does.

" I thought sonic would've been faster than he usually does?" The girl pointed out as she looks at sonic running down the dirt path towards the robot.

"Something's not right, he doesn't normally go that slow?" Tails pointed out as he looked down as well, still flying the x-tornado.

The meterX charged up on his electric and shot it out towards sonic and knuckles who shielded their selfs from it, tails flew in again shooting his rockets towards the robot who just stood there taking no effect or damage.

"This is impossible! No matter how hard we hit that thing it keeps going!" Tails said as he flew away from the robot.

"Tails?" Scott leaned forward towards him in the cockpit.

"What?"

"Do you think you can get me and Connor close to that thing, I've got an idea" Scott groaned, still in pain from the wound in his stomach.

"Connor yes, you no!" Tails replied,

"There's no time to argue, just open the cockpit on my mark!" Scott raised his voice, " you ready mate?" Scott turned towards Connor who gave a smirk.

"What are those two doing down there?" The girl spoke, pointing out the cockpit towards knuckles shaking his fist at sonic.

"It doesn't matter, just get us over that god dam robot!" Scott raised his voice again.

Tails turned round and flew towards the robot while opening the cockpit glass roof, Scott gave another clip to Connor who both reloaded their m9s. Tails was moving in with the x-tornado with the cockpit glass wide open and the wind gushing into them at high speed. Tails was soon near the robot.

"Now!" Scott shouted, making the mark as he jumped out followed by Connor on the other side. Tails pulled up and turned round quickly to see what they had in planned. Scott and Connor both braced their selfs for a heavy landing on the robot, hitting it with great force that made them stagger for a moment as well as the robot. They landed on the two shoulders of the robot, holding on as they climbed up on the shoulders.

"What are they up to?" Tails and the girl thought in their head.

Connor climbed up while Scott went round the back of the robot where the pincers are, Connor raised his m9 pistol and started to smack the robots cracked face even more. Scott was on the robots back where the pincer holes were, seeing the holes where the pincers would go into to. While Connor was distracting the robot by moving around the robots top half and smashing in the robots face here and there, Scott went in to his pocket inside his jacket, unzipping it and reached his hand in to pull out a weird canister of some sort.

"I'm glad I swiped this from GUN in chris's world" Scott chuckled, twisting the top end which made it glow blue, Scott soon stuffed it into one of the pincers slots.

"Time to bail Connor!" Scott shouted, jumping off the robots back and landing on his two legs with a sudden shock of pain in his stomach where the wound is. Connor kicked off the robots chest, landing far back where sonic and knuckles were.

"Come on, Work!" Scott mumbled underneath his breath, looking at the anticipation of what could come.

The meterX robot just stood there starring at this one spot, not have any effect with what Scott inserted into his back side like it didn't go off. Soon a bright blue light came from where the robot was starring at, everyone shielded their eyes from the brightness as it got bigger and bigger.

"He's found it, the planet egg" the girl spoke in the x-tornado, starring down at the large crater that appeared there after the blue light vanished. In the crater was a clear emerald with what looks like a small purple galaxy inside it.

"What's the planet egg?" Tails asked, looking down at the large crater with the egg inside.

"It's the life force of your planet" the girl replied looking worried as the planet egg hovers in front of the meterX.

Scott, Connor, knuckles and sonic were on the ground when they noticed the trees started to die off at a alarming rate.

"The planet egg is what keeps the planet alive, soon everything living thing here will soon perish" the girl sounded worried.

Scott ran towards sonic, knuckles and Connor, holding his stomach from the pain,

"We need to do something, my plan didn't even go off" Scott sounded worried as he ran towards them. All around them all the grass and trees were all dead and the sun was right on the horizon, making it easier for them to see.

The robot reached out and grabbed the planet egg, keeping it in his hand as he started to float back up into the sky. Sonic looked angry and spin dashed up towards it, trying to stop it from leaving the planet, sonic came up to close to it only to receive a back hand from one of the pincers, making him fall down to the ground with knuckles diving out to catch him. Scott and Connor both raised their m9s and started to shoot, hoping to get slash its glass head open but no prevail. The robot was soon out of sight in the sky and probably in outer space right then. Tails was seen flying right at the robot, trying to see if he could catch him up.

"The x-tornado weren't built for space travel, I won't be able to catch him!" Tails spoke, soon realising he heard a small noise coming from the back, he turned his head to see the girl was completely dizzy from how fast he was ascending.

"Are you alright?" Tails was concerned.

"I'm fine, do you think you could open this up" the girl was pushing her hands on the glass roof.

"Yeah, but at this altitude it's pretty dangerous"

"Please tails" the girl replied immediately

" all right then" tails spoke in defeat, clicking the button which opened the cockpit, as the cockpit opened the girl jumped out, getting tails a bit worried.

On the ground Scott and Connor walked up towards the group, with Amy and cream joining them at the other side of the group. Knuckles was the first to speak.

"Are you feeling ok, you really weren't at the top of your game when facing that thing?" Knuckles implied.

"Yeah, are you feeling ok?" Amy said really worried, putting her hands together.

"Im having a long day, I just feel tired" sonic replied, rubbing the back of his head as he smiles.

Soon everyone heard a small sound from above and saw it was the green girl floating down with her skirt out like a flower as she flys down. When she landed, she wiped off the dust and greeted her self.

"Hi, I'm Cosmo, I came here to find you, cause you have the power to control all the chaos emeralds" Cosmo greeted her self " I have came here because you are the one who can rescue the galaxy" Cosmo finished by giving a bow.

"I am?!" Sonic was shocked in hearing what Cosmo had to say.

"We're doomed" Scott sighed sarcastically, face palming his face as he shook his head.

"This isn't a joke!" Cosmo stood her foot to the ground.

"sorry!" Scott raised his hands defensively " talk about a killjoy"

"that really wasn't the best time for that saying Scott" Connor said to Scott in a serious tone.

"Fine then! Continue" Scott put his hand out towards Cosmo, indicating that she can continue.

"Guys, its happening!" A shout came across the forest which got everyone's attention. They looked to see tails running up to them.

" what's happening!?" Knuckles shouted.

" the master emeralds glowing!" Tails waved in a come quick motion.

Everyone was startled and stated to run towards tails, seeing what the fuss is about with the master emerald. They all reached the the top of the floating island, where the master emerald stood, flashing as it stands there. Everyone stood around the stairs to the emerald, seeing flashing faster when ever they wait there. Soon they saw a figure walking towards them with a familiar hair style, when it got larger sonic, knuckles and Scott gasped out " it's chris!"

**author note: I've been watching the same episode over and over just to see what I can change and not but again ( disclaimer) I do not own Cosmo or any sonic characters or Connor Jenkins they are the right of the respective owners **


	11. Chapter 10 chris's return

Chapter 10 chris's return

"This is Scott rider, sending off a cross world transmission from Eggmans radio. I first came here in a flash of light, like the power of chaos wanted me here for some reason. Then I went off on a adventure with GUN and a boy named chris with sonic and that lot but they were different, like they didn't know me at the slightest. Anyway, it was all fun and games, we found our way back to that sonics world but before that, poof, a friend called Connor Jenkins appeared right before we entered the portal to sonics world, yeah sure we had a fall out for leaving me there for three months alone...so very alone with rarely no one to talk to properly. But that all changed when Amy and cream decided to pay me a visit up on a hill that watched over the whole village. Me and Connor made up, same with me and everyone else were all goody goody now. As always something happens when I'm here with Connor an-!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Connor watched Scott as he spoke on the table into a radio in Vanillas house.

"I'm sending a message to our world, something wrong?" Scott asked back, replying by putting the radio face down on the table.

"So it was three weeks when I found you but you spent 3 months in chris's world, so if we spent 6 months here-!"

"6 months?!" Scott raised his voice in shock "geez Lewes, hard to believe we spent half a year here!"

"That's not the only thing, if you'd have stayed in chris's world. You'll be 6 years older" Connor spoke as he went over to the chair opposite to Scott.

"How's the kid holding anyway?" Scott calmed down, fiddling with the radios buttons, checking them as well.

"I heard that! I'm 18 In a 12 year olds body!" A high voice came from the hallway.

Scott chuckled, shaking his head as he smiled " good kid, chris. Always on the alert but strangely reliable"

Connor was facing the hallway door, saying with a good attitude " with the smarts to get through the master emerald, I bet he's gunna go far"

"Lets hope we can get the chaos emeralds back first, sonic thought it would be a good idea to send the 7 emeralds all over the galaxy before he lost his power from the meterX" Scott smirked with anger as he fiddles with the radio more.

"We'll get them back, any way, we have to if we're ever ever gunna get home" Connor said enthusiastically, smiling as he spoke.

"How are we going to get into space anyway?" Scott asked, fiddling with the radio once more to see what happens.

"Ahh we'll find a way, we always do" Connor spoke like he was certain in a happy mood.

"To bad for sonic, he's out cold so we don't know the real story" Scott said as he stood up out of the chair, putting the radio in his left pocket. "Come on, lets go join the others in the large hallway" Scott finished, starting to walk to the door to the hallway. Connor stood out of his chair and tucked it in, while he was doing so Scott walked out the room. Connor tucked in his chair, soon seeing a white piece of folded paper on the floor where Scott sat. Connor reached down, picking it up with his right hand and left hand on the table to hold him up. He lifted himself up with the help of his left hand while he held the white paper in his right. Connor looked towards the door and raised a eyebrow, thinking what Scott was doing with the white paper. Connor opened it, unfolding one end to see a picture. The picture was Scott, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Amy and Antoine, all young and standing in a line with their arms round each other shoulders, the line went Tails, Sonic, Scott, Sally, Amy and Antoine, the background was knothole, but the picture seemed odd a bit to Connor, he soon looked down at the paper and saw handwriting saying "the best...and the worst day of my life, but I will treasure it always because of one person"

"why is it your worst day of your life?" Connor said to himself, looking at the picture more closely to see that Scott was starring at Sally.

"It was the day they betrayed me" a voice came behind Connor, turning round to see Scott leaning on the door entrance.

"They? I thought it was only Sally?" Connor said in a asking tone

"no, that was another day in life. I don't want to go into it, private" Scott said with a serious tone, walking over towards Connor and taking the paper out of his hand.

"Cosmo's telling the story about how the meterX were made. I think we need to hear it" Scott said as he walked towards the door, followed by Connor who was thinking about what he meant.

In the large hallway there were 2 small arm chairs on either side of the hallway with 2 long arm chairs. In the large chairs sat chris, who was sitting on his own in his large clothes that he traveled to this world, on the other were Tails who was sitting to the arm closest to Cosmo who sat in the small arm chair, next to Tails was Amy then knuckles who had his feet up on the sofa arm. Scott went and sat down next to chris, while Connor followed and sat down next to Scott and look at Cosmo.

"So exactly how many are there?" Amy spoke, leaning forwards on the sete.

"I don't know how many there are, but they've been attack everyone around the galaxy, their goal. To unify all the planets under one absolute rule" Cosmo said sadly,

" let me guess," knuckles joined in on the confiscation " their entire rule"

"That's right, they've already Extinguished all the planets they've come across" Cosmo said in her quiet tone.

" what do you mean 'extinguished'" Amy asked.

"The meterX don't just conquer the planet, they take the planet egg, and the planet egg is the power for the planet for it to sustain and nurture the life on the planet and without the planet egg they die off and just become barren rocks, drifting through space" Cosmo changed her attitude " and now they've taken your planet egg, your world will soon drift away!"

"Our planet will die?" Amy spoke with a more worried tone.

"Yes" a sigh came from Cosmo.

"But how is that even possible? Planets don't have eggs that contain their power, its what you can do for the planet, I swear something's are changing every time I stay in this world" Scott was a bit shocked in what Cosmo had said.

" your not from this world?" Cosmo sounded surprised.

"Neither is Connor, its but if that's the laws of physics in this universe then who am I to judge" Scott sat back on the sete, holding his stomach from the shot of strange pain that came from him.

"You can say that I've came back for him and the only way back is with sonics chaos control with the emeralds, but looks like we're staying to rescue this universe from certain destruction, kinda brings back memories when I think about it" Connor said, moving his leg up on his knee.

"Do mind me asking, but how do we know that your not on their side?" Knuckles Interrupted, getting a bit weary of Cosmo.

Cosmo jumped up out of her seat pleading " but I'm not with them! The meterX are vicious and will destroy anything that gets on their path, you have to believe me!" Cosmo pleaded with her hand on her red dome on her chest.

" I wish I could" knuckles said sarcastically.

"At least hear her out!" Chris quickly told knuckles, getting a worried.

"She looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly" Scott added, looking at the group with his hands towards Cosmo.

"I came here so what ever happened to me might not happen to you, My world is gone! My family, my friends are..." Cosmo started to cry, moving her hands over her eyes "everything is gone..(sob)" everyone watched Cosmo cry, feeling remorse as she cried.

"she needs some time to calm down, I think" Scott pointed out as he stood up off the sete and walk off down the hallway.

"I agree with Scott on this one, she needs some time alone" Connor got up and walked into the living room followed by chris, tails and Amy.

"She'll calm down soon, she just needs to get it out of her system" chris said as he closed the living room door.

" I can't believe that knuckles gave that poor thing such a hard time" Amy spoke out with remorse in her.

"Yeah! But I can't believe that you built a teleportation machine in only 6 months!" Tails was happy.

"6 months?!" Chris was shocked to hear that he was gone only 6 months, he soon sighed " no wonder you guys look the same"

"Chris is acting kinda strange Amy?" Tails whispered, looking at chris say his words.

"Just remember Tails, he's human" Amy moved her hand up, whispering across to tails.

"Back home it's been 6 years since I last saw you!" Chris raised his hands defensively.

Connor chuckled as he started to walk away " I'll let you girls get reacquainted"

Chris crossed his arms and started to think out loud " looks like I've still got a lot to learn about teleportation"

Tails moved his finger up to his chin, looking confused " if its been 6 years, then how do you still look the same?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders in his defence " I'm as confused as you are tails"

" I'm sure you'll figure it out, but we need to check up on sonic" Amy sounded confused as she moved up the stairs to the bedroom door. Chris and Tails followed behind, watching Amy open the door to see the bed covers were moved in a neat position and the window open.

"He's gone!" Everyone ran up to the window, seeing the open media in the background with the grass still green somehow.

" that's sonic for ya, even injured, he still won't stay down" tails chuckled

"At least he's okay" chris spoke with joy.

" yeah "

" chris!" A vanillas voice echoed across the house, chris didn't argue and went down stairs where vanilla was in the living room " you called"

Vanilla pulled out some blue three quarter length shorts and a red t-shirt with grey long sleeves up towards chris's body " these look like your old clothes, put these on, they'll be much better than those long clothes" chris had a embarrassed smile, holding the back of his neck. Thinking that it was embarrassing being like a little kid again.

"Scott?, Scoootttt?" Connors voice echoed across the house. Connor walked into the living room where chris was changing his top but had the blue shorts on with vanillas help.

" have you guys seen Scott by any chance?" Connor asked, leaning out of the living room door.

" have you tried out side with Cream and Cosmo?" Vanilla answered, taking chris's old clothes.

"Thanks" Connor said nicely as he walked down the hallway and out the front door to see Cream playing with Cheese the chao and talking to Cosmo who stood there looking at the scenery of the beautiful village.

"have you guys seen Scott around?" Connor asked Cream and Cosmo who turned their attention to Connor standing a the front door.

" have you tried his special place?" Cream smiled, soon covering her mouth realising what she said. Connor raised a brow in creams sentence " what special place?"

" I don't know if he knows, but, every time he went off before he told us, I followed him over there once where he hid in the bush, plus I think he was crying or something" Cream answered, pointing towards the bush In the middle of the village.

"I wish I never picked up that piece of paper now" Connor shook his head, realising that he might be the cause of it. Connor started to run off down the path towards the huge centre with a giant bush in the middle.

" I wonder why Scott went in there?" Cosmo said as she watched Connor run towards the bush.

"I didn't tell Connor that he was crying over a picture of what looks like him with sonic, tails, Amy, this weird chipmunk girl wearing a blue jacket and a smart looking coyote." Cream looked at Cosmo smiling.

"lets just hope that we can stop the meterX before its to late" Cosmo thought in her head as she watched Connor run off into the the bush.

**yet again, another drama scene but told a bit differently, sorry that its not got any action cause it hasn't started yet in this episode of the sonic x, if your wondering the episode is 54 I think **


	12. Chapter 11 the blue typhoon part I

Chapter 11 the blue typhoon part I

"Scott!?" Connor shouted as he entered the bush, confused to see no one there in the middle. He walked forward, seeing if Scott was hiding in the small pockets of the bush, but no sight of him. Connor scratched his head, thinking is Cream right with Scott's hiding place for 6 months in this world. Connor was soon annoyed about looking in a countless bush where Scott could be hiding in, so Connor took a step forward.

Squeak!

A small squeak came from his foot that got His attention. Connor looked down at his feet, smirking as he pushed it down a few more times to know it squeaks even more. He kneeled down to see it was a grass patch out of place, just barely in Connors sight to lift it up smoothly so it doesn't make any more sound. He looked down to see a staircase going straight down in a lit up area, all around was metal, but was still under construction. He made his way down, careful with each step he took, trying not to make a sound. He ventured to the bottom of the stairs to a metal railing that went left and right, taking a step forward Connor could see that it was a small underground hideout, filled with weapons and ammo on every wall, with computers on every desk but no one sitting there. He walked up to the metal railing to get a better view, he saw at the bottom of the railing were bombs of some sort, from C4 to Semtex's.

"For 6 months, this is what he done. I can't believe he done this in 6 months" Connor whispered to himself.

"And it weren't easy neither" Scott's voice echoed across the room, Connor turning his head to where the voice came from, Connor saw Scott walking up the stairs towards him, not happy to see Connor in his secret place there.

"Let me guess, Cream?" Scott spoke with certainty in his voice, raising a brow as he leaned on the the railing. Connor nodded with a smile, knowing he was caught.

"Any particular reason why you came down here?" Scott said as he turned round walking down the stairs.

"I came to ask you a question. How come you built this in 6 months?" Connor asked, following Scott down the stairs.

Scott reached to the bottom of the stairs, turning round to look at Connor " how else you think I got the money as well, since everyone's a animal in this world and no humans, its kinda easy to bounty hunt, pays good as well. But looks like we're going on a space adventure huh" Scott finished by turning round and walking towards the computer desk, Connor confused in Scott's reaction and sentence, but continued his way towards the computer next to Scott.

"Anther question, how are we going to get into outer space. We don't even have a ship" Connor asked, watching as Scott smirked s he pressed a button on the computer bringing up a camera screen with Sonic, Amy, Cream, Chris, Cosmo and Tails in a huge underground bunker holding what Tails called the blue typhoon. Tails was depressed as he was lying on the railing because he sighed " I was gunna use the chaos emeralds to power it"

"Watch this" Scott chuckled, pressing a button on the keyboard and speaking I to the microphone.

"Tails, I've got all my stuff on the blue typhoon, and I've got all your stuff. Including your sonic the hedgehog action figure" Scott said in to the microphone, letting go of the button till he started to chuckle. The two looked on the monitor to see everyone laughing at Tails as he was starring out onto the blue typhoon, resting his head on his hand.

"I have a idea how to get enough power," chris suddenly got an idea, smiling as he said the sentence.

Scott pressed a button on the keyboard, closing the camera screen down with everyone leaving the underground bunker as the last image.

"Did you really put your stuff on that ship?" Connor asked, referring to the weapons and explosives still on the wall.

"You don't think I'll only have this lot at my disposal, no, I have more in back" Scott pointed at the door behind him as he continued to type with one one in the computer.

Connor started to walk towards the door where Scott pointed at, turning his head a little with looking at the door "kinda hard to believe you built this on your own?"

"Funny thing was, I had help from Tails and Cream. Tails kept quiet while I knew Cream would give it away eventually, in return I played tea party with Cream and Cheese while I helped Tails with the weapon systems on the blue typhoon" Scott's voiced echoed as Connor opened the door to see the large room was completely empty.

"What the heck did you have in here?" Connor raised his voice in shock of the room being huge.

"Lets just say, when we go in space and other planets, we'll have no worries with ammo, guns and even vehicles!" Scott said while he was looking at the computer screen with pictures of stars. Connor started to walk back, seeing they stars on the screen as he stood next to Scott.

"So we better make our way to the ship right about now?" Connor smiled as he started to walk away.

Scott shut down the computer, just printing something off before the computer went black " yep" Scott said as he took the printed paper and made his way up the stairs.

" where is the ship any way?" Connor asked as he waited by the stairs to the surface again.

"It's looking out towards the ocean, so about 10 minute walk or 5 if we run" Scott said as he ran up the stairs, Connor sighing with a smile on his face as he started to run up the stairs.

(In side the bunker entrance)

Scott and Connor both got to the underground docking bay of the blue typhoon, out of breath as they reached there with running. They walked towards the railing to get a better view of the enormous ship only to hear voice down below with the large ship door open. Connor and Scott looked down, still breathing heavily from the run there. To see everyone was carrying the master emerald onto the ship but no knuckles to be present.

"pant...lets get down there pant" Connor panted, waving his hand towards the stairs down " and if you ever tell us to run like that ever again, I'll kill you myself!" Connor gasped, walking towards the stairs. When they reached the bottom and climbed onto the ship, they found their selfs in the cargo bay with the x-tornado sitting there and next to it a small jeep with a 50 cal machine gun attached to its back, there also was a APC sitting next to the jeep, it had a 50mm missile launcher attached to it on top.

"Just wait in till you see all the big toys In the armoury" Scott chuckled as he walked towards the side where the door was. They both went near to see the door opened by its self, moving up and then walking through. They were in the ships hallways, walking down its path to where the power generators would be, since Scott helped with the weapons systems he knew where to go since tails showed him the important features of the ship. As they both got there they saw everyone fitting in the master emerald inside a massive pedestal where the emerald would sit in its old place.

"This is a brilliant idea, in using the master emerald as the ships power source, we'll have the power to go interstellar!," Chris said in his moving chair around the master emerald, only to see if it would be alright to fit.

"did you ask knuckles's permission to use the emerald, if not I think he's gunna get mad" Connor said in a good mood.

"What's the big idea!" A voice shouted across the halls, everyone looked to see knuckles run in and stamp his foot to the ground.

"We're going to borrow the master emerald for a little while" sonic spoke up smiling on top of they platform where the green master emerald stood.

"No way! It goes back where it belongs!" Knuckles sounded angry.

"But we need it to get into outer space" Amy pleaded.

"Outer space!?" Knuckles was concerned in the whole idea.

"We need to travel space so that we can get all 7 chaos emeralds to defeat the meterX" Cosmo joined in on the confiscation.

"Yeah! We're gonna travel all around in space collecting all the 7 chaos emeralds, and save planets!" Cream was excited " doesn't that sound like the best adventure ever?"

"it sounds just peachy" knuckles growled, trying not to shout at the little rabbit, "now give me back that emerald sonic, or I'll come up there and take it!" Knuckles shouted with the raise of his fist,

"Oh boy" Scott and Connor both said at the same time, looking at Cream close her eyes and twitch with her hands together in her chest.

"listen to you!" Cream shouted with her high voice "You should be ashamed!"

"The fate of this entire galaxy is at stake" Cosmo spoke after Cream, trying to convince knuckles.

"But if you won't listen to reason" Amy said calmly, walking over to Knuckles to give him a fright when he saw the hammer with her on her shoulders "I wouldn't mind knocking some reason into ya, it would be my upmost pleasure!"

"w-w-what? But I" knuckles stuttered as he stepped back, afraid of the three girls moving in closer in on him, they soon held him down, squirming as he tried to brake free of their hold "sonic! Help!"

"Sorry pal, I don't get into fights, I know I can't win. Your on your own" Sonic chuckled as he walked away.

"This is just embarrassing, think we should help?" Scott whispered to Connor, still looking at knuckles getting pinned down by the three girls.

"Nah!" They both said sarcastically, walking off back down towards the hallway.

Scott and Connor were both walking down the hallway when they heard the intercom go off " every be ready, we're activating the master emerald" chris's voice came out of the intercom, while Scott and Connor feeling something in their backs as they stood there.

"What's the betting that were going to run In to trouble before we leave this docking bay?" Connor sounded certain, crossing his arms with a smirk as he leaned his back on the side.

The ground shook where they stood, shaking everyone on the ship,

"Hmm? I think its time to test the new toys" Scott said softly, looking around the hallway they were in, both thinking that something crashed landed near.

"Lead the way, I don't know where were going do we" Connor chuckled, moving his hands down the hallway. Scott a smirked and ran down the hall with Connor behind.

Outside was Cream, Amy and Cosmo who were bringing the food supply's onto the ship when the meterX robot came crashing down near the underground docking bay. The robot crashed near a small forest that was still green and alive, the meterX is nearly the same as the one that took the planet egg but it looked more well equipped. The meterX stood up, making a loud stomping noise as it did. Raising its two mechanical arms it immediately shot a high power laser out of its finger tips at the end one its robot hands. Just missing the opening in the hill where the ship was being kept.

"CALCULATION ERROR, ADJUST FIRING ANGLE!" The meterX shouted, moving right a bit, just before Sonic came in spin dashing upwards, distracting the robot for a brief moment off, for Knuckles to dive straight at its chest, making it fall right over onto a sandy part of the forest, making it go under. knuckles smirked when Sonic arrived, looking at how the robot is underneath the sand. The meterX drew a sword out of its arm, quickly slicing where sonic stood only to miss him and reach a tree and slice it in half. The meterX climbed out of the sand pit, going into a fighting stance with the sword out in front of him.

"YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLANET ALIVE!" The meterX shouted.

Back on the blue typhoon in the bridge, the bridge of the ship had a large area up front with seats at both ends of the bridge, left and right where you had to climb stairs to reach the seat. Chris and Tails were looking out towards the smoke near the blue typhoon, looking a bit cautious.

"How long In till we can get this bird in the air?" Chris said to tails, turning his head to look at him. Tails responded by running up the stairs towards one of the bridges control consoles to check up on the stats of the ship.

"I have to make a few more adjustments, but I can finish those once were in the air" tails answered chris's question.

"You tell Amy that we need knuckles while I find-huh?" Chris was speechless when he heard a revving sound come from the run way on the ship. Looking down he saw Scott and Connor in a jeep, with Scott driving and Connor in back on a 50 cal machine gun.

"What are they doing?!" Chris was surprised, suddenly moving to the other side of the bridge stairs to the console, activating it to give Scott and call In the jeep, chris thought since its Scott he always has a communicator on him of some sort.

In the jeep with Scott and Connor, they were driving down the long run way when they both heard the jeep start ringing, Scott looked down quickly and pushed a button, bringing out a small screen up on the windscreen, but only little screen not the whole windscreen.

"What are you's doing?!" Chris shouted in surprise.

"Going to help Sonic and Knuckles, what else is there to do?" Connor kneeled down so he could enter the view of the screen camera.

"Err, getting killed!" Chris sarcastically spoke. Scott drove the jeep near the edge of the runway, driving off the edge of the runway from a certain height, getting a stomach full of butterfly's as they were in the air. Connor was kneeled down before he ran off the edge, making sure that he was on the jeep tightly before they drove off the edge. The jeep landed with a spring off the ground at the end, springing forward as they landed.

"sigh don't get your selfs killed, remember , were all a team... Even if we only knew each other a couple of hours Connor?" Chris sighed on the screen, amazingly that it didn't shatter when they landed.


	13. AN, please readwell if you read

Author note**: I am very sorry to say, I will not be continuing this story on any further, because of the lack of...eyes looking up my story, In The future when Some people want it to continue it then I will make more chapters. So please don't go mad or get upset, I will see If doing a story where there's no swearing or proper blood and violence in it. Cause I can't just write a story with only a couple of people reading it.**

**once again, I am sorry :( and Sonicepilougelover...sighing off, just in till I come up with a new idea of a story where it doesn't have any bad habits in it, **


End file.
